<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【利艾】枪与庇护所 by SouniaHex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414153">【利艾】枪与庇护所</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouniaHex/pseuds/SouniaHex'>SouniaHex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouniaHex/pseuds/SouniaHex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>艾伦无论如何也想不到，他和利威尔的重逢竟会是在这种情形下发生的。<br/>痛，全身都痛，艾伦觉得自己活了十五年，第一次被痛苦折磨到想要索性死掉算了，就连在仇恨中咬紧的牙也因为力气的流失而渐渐松开。缺氧使他被令人恐慌的窒息感包围，张开嘴时喉咙里却不停地灌进燃烧的气体，从口腔到肺叶都仿佛扎满了玻璃碎片，嘶哑的嗓子已经难以发出哪怕一丝微弱的呼救声。他的眼睛睁不开，恍惚中似乎看到焦黑的头发碎屑从自己的眼前掉落下来。灼烧的火苗往他身上直窜，衣服好像已经在剧烈的热度中融化了，紧紧地黏在底下的皮肤上，烫得他想从这副身体里挣脱出去，可是稍一挪动就引发皮肉撕扯般的疼痛。他绝望地闭上眼，耳边尽是家具燃烧的噼啪声和重物轰然倒塌的闷响，他感到自己的意识也在逐渐地远离。两滴微不足道的泪水从他的眼角流下，刚一滑落便被房间里的热气蒸干。随着时间的流逝他感到对死亡的深刻恐惧，可是在那之外却还有从气势上不输给周身这熊熊烈火的不甘和愤怒，正是这不甘和愤怒让他维持着最后的几分清醒，没有让自己的理智和身体一起被火焰彻底吞噬。<br/>如果他就这样在这场大火中化为了灰烬，艾伦痛苦地想道，杀害了爸爸和妈妈，也许还有三笠的凶手，就再也不会有人知道了……<br/>可是他什么都做不了，连从这个被锁住的房间里逃出去都办不到。他从药力的昏沉中挣扎着提前醒来时已是浑身虚弱，加上肺里吸入了过多的烟尘，他现在的力气别说撞开面前的这扇门，就连在门上敲打都发不出什么大的响声。他眼看着火苗从门缝里一簇簇地钻进来，咝咝地冒着火舌缠上堆放在房间里的杂物越烧越烈，他拖着身子向后躲，可是狭小的房间里没过多久就退无可退。他能指望会来救他的人要么已惨遭毒手，要么也葬身在这火海中。艾伦不想死，可是他不知道此时该向谁祈祷才能让自己从这绝境中脱身，才能活下去为他的家人复仇。<br/>“艾伦！”<br/>他突然听到谁的声音在喊着。<br/>“你在里面吗！”<br/>是谁呢，听起来好怀念又好久远的声音，艾伦觉得自己曾一度非常习惯这个声音呼唤他名字的方式。<br/>“艾伦，坚持住！”<br/>门被撞开了，有人冲了进来，艾伦昏昏沉沉地抬起头，觉得出现在他面前的人身上仿佛同时披挂着光和阴影，身材并不魁梧却被火焰映照得像神明般高大，看起来意外的熟悉，亲切却又遥远，好像属于某个他一直在等待的人。<br/>“别怕，我在这里了，你会没事的……”<br/>他的手被握住了。<br/>好奇怪，皮肤明明应该已经被烫伤到什么都感觉不出了才对，可是被握着的触感却好像对方直接碰到了他的灵魂一般鲜明。那只手即使在火焰的包围中也是冷丝丝的，让艾伦被灼烧至疼痛的身体不自觉地向那边靠过去，渴望从那个人身上汲取些许舒缓的凉意。他感到一双有力的臂膀向他伸来，将他从已然被烧得松动开裂的地板上抱了起来。<br/>被抱住的感觉终于让艾伦想起来那个人是谁了。<br/>是利威尔。<br/>他努力地抬起脸想笑一下，想对男人说好不容易能够再次见面，想抱怨利威尔为什么让他等了这么久才来找他，可是他的嗓子里讲不出话，他的瞳孔无法在对方的脸上聚焦，他挣扎着想伸出手去摸摸眼前的人，看看是不是他临死之前的幻觉，可是他的意识已经再也支撑不住，就这么在利威尔的怀抱中晕了过去。</p><p>利威尔第一次出现在艾伦的生命里是他五岁的时候。<br/>五岁那年发生了很多事，战争结束了，他常年在外的父亲终于回家了，还带回来一个与他年纪相仿的小女孩三笠，成为了他新的家人。也正是在那一年，他第一次见到了利威尔。<br/>年幼的艾伦对很多事情都缺乏一个非常清晰的理解，无论是战争本身，还是他父亲在战争中扮演的角色。他只知道他的父亲似乎是某个十分重要的大人物，重要到王政府必须派执法六处最强的仿生人“阿克曼”来保护他们一家。但对那时的艾伦来说，利威尔是不是人类，是不是曾经在战场上亲手毁灭了无数生命的传说中的大规模杀伤性武器都没有关系，利威尔就是利威尔，仅此而已。他从没有把利威尔当成过一个可供使唤的士兵，保镖或者仆人，利威尔是比那重要得多，甚至比家人和朋友都还要更为亲密的存在，以至于在利威尔接到命令不得不离开他们家去执行别的任务那天，艾伦从清早一直哭到了深夜。<br/>“我不要！我不要！”他趴在卡尔拉的怀里涕泪横流地大声喊着，“为什么利威尔非得走不可！妈妈，让他们别把利威尔调走！”<br/>“艾伦，”卡尔拉无可奈何地抚摸着他的头发安慰他，“利威尔先生是六处的人，必须服从上级命令的。”<br/>艾伦仍是止不住眼泪，他睁着被泪水盈满到模糊的眼睛看向沉默不语地站在房间另一头的利威尔，试图从男人脸上寻找到一丝打算收回自己刚才说出的话的神色，可是利威尔只回给他一个悲怆而苍凉的眼神便默默低下了头，像是不敢面对他，又像是舍不得开口打破他的期望。艾伦离开卡尔拉已被他的眼泪沾湿的胸口，踉踉跄跄地跑到利威尔面前。利威尔不由自主地蹲下身，像他以前做过无数次的那样朝着艾伦伸出手臂，可是又想起是自己率先违背了和艾伦的约定，恐怕早已没有这样做的资格，便不得已地终止了这个可能是最后一次了的拥抱，双手在身侧用力地紧紧握成了拳头。<br/>“那你什么时候会回来？”艾伦抽抽噎噎地问，语气听起来是强挤出来的坚强，仿佛想要靠抓住这最后一根希望的稻草来支撑自己。<br/>利威尔咬紧了牙，他无法回答这个问题。在那一刻，他比以往任何时候都要更加清晰地感受到命运不由他自己掌控的悲哀和痛苦。他全身每一处都在叫嚣着让他留下来，待在艾伦身边的渴望几乎要冲破他这副理应无坚不摧的身体的极限，可是他别无选择。<br/>“艾伦，”他最后只能轻轻拭去孩子脸上汹涌的泪水，低声说道，“我会回来的，我不知道什么时候，但是我一定会回来找你的，我向你保证。”<br/>“嗯，”艾伦呜咽着点头，眼泪又无法控制地流了下来，“我会等你的，”他用力地说，说完以后又像是生怕利威尔不相信似的加了一句，“不管要过多久我都会等。”<br/>利威尔情不自禁地俯下身，以在一台机器身上绝无可能出现的虔诚，绝望和热烈亲吻了艾伦的额头，又再一次地替孩子擦掉了眼泪。做完这一切后他站了起来，朝房间里的其他人鞠了一躬，然后迈着沉沉的步子走向他注定要在深重的罪孽中万劫不复的命运。<br/>那时他们谁也没有想到，再见时竟已隔了十年，而他们俩的人生都将在那场重逢之后变得天翻地覆。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2<br/>对利威尔来说，艾伦是他曾经的任务对象，原本应该只是如此而已。<br/>那是战争结束，他被从军方移交到六处后的第一个任务。说是保护，其实更多的是监视，耶格尔医生本人及其妻子，儿子和养女的一举一动他都必须上报。王政府通过这种方式来向格里沙·耶格尔示威，警告他如果胆敢把自己的技术用于别的目的将会有什么后果。利威尔感到这整件事都近乎荒唐，他无权得知格里沙掌握的是哪方面的重要机密，只觉得因为才能过人而导致自己的家人全都失去自由简直是对科学最大的讽刺，尤其还是由他这个本身也是科学造物的人形兵器来执行这一命令。但他实在也没有别的选择，六处处长埃尔文能够说服联合理事会留下他作为唯一一个样本继续存在于这世界上已经是让所有人都觉得不可思议的事，除了他以外的阿克曼都已按照命令被从头到脚地彻底销毁，成了垃圾场里的废金属，如果他拒绝服从，或是对任务对象表露出过多的同情，也只能落得和他们一个下场。<br/>这和他以前过的日子也没有什么区别，利威尔在那时这么告诉自己，在战场上当一台杀人机器也好，在和平年代当一条替王政府干脏活的走狗也好，都没有区别，他被造出来就是为了执行任务的，除此之外别无他用。<br/>至少在遇到艾伦之前他都是这么认为的。</p><p>他在耶格尔家的门口第一次见到艾伦时，那孩子先是好奇地打量了他一会儿，接着毫不犹豫地放开了母亲的手，一副完全不怕生的样子迈着急急的小步子朝他走来，眼看着就要因为走得太急而把自己绊倒。他本能地蹲下身张开双手，迎着艾伦冲过来的势头抱住了对方，才让那孩子不至于在坚硬的地面上磕得头破血流。艾伦在他怀里抬起头，冲他笑了一下，整个人灿烂明媚得像六月的晴空，让他觉得自己那颗合金制成的心脏此刻也仿佛被那比阳光还温暖的笑容烤化。<br/>“你叫什么名字？”艾伦用属于孩童的天真稚嫩的声音问他。<br/>他怔住了。<br/>没有人给他取过名字，他被造出来的时候只有一串印在胸口的序列码。他在任务里倒是被称呼过各种各样的数字和代号，可是没有一个是属于他的名字，没有一个是他此时想要用来向艾伦介绍自己的。他徒劳地张了张口，却不知道该回答什么。<br/>见他不说话，艾伦的表情变得疑惑起来，目光从他的脸部下移，看向他紧绷的脖颈和不知何时在两人间拉开了距离的手臂。<br/>“利……威尔？”艾伦歪着头，用听起来不太确定的语气问道。<br/>他一时没能明白过来，顺着面前孩子的视线向下看去时，才发现艾伦把他身穿的制服上执法六处的缩写LE-VI当成了他的名字，依着那几个字母直接拼读了出来。他下意识地张嘴想要否认，却被艾伦的声音给打断了。<br/>“利威尔？”艾伦又念了一遍，这一次发音清楚多了。孩子期待地抬起头，像是在等待被表扬一般睁着亮亮的眼睛望着他。<br/>而他突然间就不想否认了。<br/>“没错，”他伸手摸了摸孩子的头，“那就是我的名字。”<br/>从今天开始，他在心里默默地加了一句。<br/>艾伦开心地笑起来，露出一口白白的小乳牙，举起右手朝他伸出小指，又是一个他一下子没能搞懂的动作。<br/>“这是拉钩，”艾伦牵起他的手，郑重其事地把他的小指和自己的缠绕在一起，“利威尔要永远和艾伦在一起哦。”<br/>后来他才知道，那个叫三笠的女孩也正是在差不多的时间点被耶格尔医生带回了家。或许艾伦从一开始就错把利威尔当成了他新的家庭成员，因此才会像个年幼的弟弟那样到哪儿都黏着他。他原先以为艾伦想要的是一个玩伴，或是一个通晓外面世界样貌的老师，但渐渐地又发现似乎也并不止如此。他不知道在艾伦的心里他究竟是个什么样的形象，只知道自己慢慢地再也不能把艾伦只当成一个监视对象来看待。他不止一次把外出受限的艾伦偷偷地带出去玩，给孩子讲他战时在别国阅历的各种见闻，放任艾伦去了解所有他此前不被允许了解的事物。调离命令来的那一天他其实早已在心中有了隐隐的预感，他没有去问要求他离开的原因，没有人有义务向他解释这种事情，上级下令把他调走而不是直接处置掉已经是最大的仁慈，他没有提出异议的立场。他被派去镇压王政府统治下各属地的叛乱，又重新干起了杀人的活儿，却第一次对血和尸体产生了无比的恶心和厌恶。他想假若不是曾在艾伦的身边体会过真正的生活该是什么模样的话，他本也可以再次接受这样的命运，可是正因为如此，即便这十年以来他没有被严令禁止跟外界有任何联络，他也不敢和艾伦见面，甚至不敢去打听耶格尔一家后来搬去了哪里。艾伦有他自己幸福的家庭和充满希望的未来，而他只是一台双手沾满鲜血的杀戮机器。机器是不可能拥有人类的感情的，他对自己说。<br/>他们俩的人生本该从此断成两道永不相接的岩壁，若不是他为了追查一个据情报说潜入了王都的叛军组织头目而恰好来到了艾伦所在的城市，恰好看到了火灾的消息，又恰好从韩吉那里听说了这家人的姓名的话。</p><p>“喂，在安全屋里抽烟是违反规定的。”韩吉靠在窗台上刚刚点燃打火机，就连同烟盒一起被利威尔一把抽走。<br/>“把外人带进安全屋也是违反规定的，你知道的吧？”韩吉眯起双眼，看着散发着比平常还要难以接近的阴沉气息的男人，“而且比抽烟的处罚严重多了”。<br/>“我不会再离开艾伦了，这是我自己的决定，”利威尔冷冷地说，“随你要告到埃尔文那里去或是怎样。”<br/>“怎么会，”韩吉夸张地摆了摆手，“这么可爱的孩子我才不会去和埃尔文分享呢。”<br/>利威尔对她故意说得仿佛别有意味的话置若罔闻，只是转过身去，视线投向艾伦所在的房间。韩吉站在原地，静静地看着他的背影。和利威尔搭档有一段时间了，她也稍微能读懂一些对方内心的情绪，比如他现在其实并不像表面看上去的那样冷静，也许是在对假如自己没能及时救出艾伦可能会产生的后果而感到恐惧。她不知道这个名叫艾伦的少年是谁，过去和利威尔之间又曾经发生过什么，但有一点她很清楚，这个少年在利威尔心中的重要程度一定非同寻常，要说为什么的话，她从未见利威尔露出过像前一天他冲进火灾现场时那样的表情，如同天地崩毁，神明陨落，即使形容为利威尔的整个世界在那顷刻间轰然倒塌了也不为过。正当她想开口询问时，利威尔却突然迈开了步子急促地向前走去。<br/>“怎么了？”韩吉匆忙追上去问道。<br/>“艾伦醒了。”利威尔没有回头地朝她丢下这样一句话，同时伸出手打开了艾伦房间的门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>等待艾伦醒来的这段时间里利威尔也曾在心中暗自想过，要是对方已经完全不记得他是谁了该怎么办。和他的电子大脑不同，人类的记忆并不是完全可靠的，只有被本人认为足够重要的内容才会罔顾时间的流逝继续留存下来。十年能改变很多东西，也能带来很多新的际遇和新的联系，而他与童年时期的艾伦相处不过数月，在十年面前短暂得近乎无关紧要，他不敢奢求仍然在艾伦的心里占有哪怕只是一点点位置。但当他推开门，与坐在床上的艾伦目光相接的那一刹那，对方眼里期待成真的闪烁激动和仿佛阔别重逢竟不敢相信一般几乎要哭出来的神情让利威尔明白，艾伦从未忘记过他和他们的约定，从未放弃过和他再次见面的希望。他忽然后悔自己曾经的怯懦和逃避，让艾伦等了他那么那么久。利威尔情不自禁地想，假如他当时违抗命令也要坚持留在艾伦身边，或许这一切都不会发生，耶格尔一家不会遇害，艾伦也不会险些丧命。从最初的最初，他的任务就是保护艾伦和那些在艾伦眼中无比重要的人，可是竟连这么简单的一件事也没有做好。<br/>然而利威尔不知道的是，从陌生的床上醒来的时候，艾伦最先感到的其实并不是获救的喜悦，而是害怕。他害怕那时在火中看到的利威尔的身影只是自己的幻觉，而现实中的他只是侥幸存活了下来，却早已丧失了自己视为整个世界的一切，再也找不到任何继续活下去的理由。他隐隐约约地觉得门外有人，却不知道是谁，只有认出站在门口的那个人确实是利威尔的那一刻，艾伦才感到自己仿佛在真正的意义上重获了新生，又有了新的归处。利威尔的出现就像漆黑隧道尽头的一束光，让他觉得自己只要伸手握住这束光和这个人，就能够拥有走出绝境的勇气。<br/>默然对视中涌动的浓郁情感使人丧失对时间的感知，连空气的流动也似乎是静止的。可是光是看着对方好像还远远不够，艾伦张开嘴想要说话，却只从喉咙里逸出了几缕气流划过的空洞咝音。他疑惑地皱了皱眉，又试了一次，依然发不出任何成形的声响。<br/>“啊，看来还不能讲话呢。”一个陌生的声音传了过来，艾伦这才注意到利威尔的身后还站着一个穿白大褂的女人，“能让我看看吗？”<br/>他看了看利威尔，又看了看那个医生模样的人，顺从地点了头，按照对方的要求仰起脸，让手电筒的光照到自己口腔的深处。<br/>“嗯，声带果然还没有完全恢复，大概还需要一天的时间——你瞪我也没用，那可是很精细的器官。”她冲着利威尔耸了耸肩，又转头对艾伦说，“你等我一下噢。”<br/>她走出房间时艾伦看到利威尔眼中忧虑的神色，他试图用手势告诉对方自己没事，却苦恼于不知道该如何表达，所幸的是刚刚那个人很快就帮他找来了一台小型终端。艾伦看着她熟练地接上键盘和双向显示屏，把仪器放到了他的床上，示意他可以暂时用那个东西代替说话。<br/>[谢谢，]艾伦动手打字，顿了顿之后又加了一句，[请问您是？]<br/>“我叫韩吉·佐耶，”她笑眯眯地回答道，“利威尔在六处的搭档，既是医生也是博士，你身上移植的电子皮肤就是我的发明噢，可以大大增强对周围环境的感知能力。”她说着冲艾伦眨了眨眼，“抱歉手术前没有来得及征求你的意见，当时情况比较危急，你的烧伤面积太大，不过我姑且也算是先取得了利威尔的同意的。”利威尔朝她投来一个“屁话少说”的眼神，但她看起来丝毫不予理会，兴冲冲地接着说了下去，“顺便一提，你的头发我帮你接长了一点，因为利威尔说他喜——嗷！”她抱着被利威尔狠踹一脚的小腿肚跳了几步，怨念地瞥了他一眼，改口道，“咳咳，我的意思是因为不知道你原来是什么发型，留长一点你可以自己日后再剪。”<br/>艾伦听到韩吉那句没说完的话，不由得在心里偷偷笑了一下。他摸了摸自己垂到脖颈长度的头发，在屏幕上打道，[不用了，我觉得现在这样挺好的。]<br/>韩吉朝利威尔挑了挑眉，见对方似乎决意要保持脸上那副不为所动的冷酷表情，只好放弃般地又转向了艾伦，这次却换上了一副难得的严肃模样，让艾伦微微地吃了一惊，意识到眼前的这个人不管看起来表现得有多么不正经，在开始谈正事时依然能迅速切换到干练的职业模式，足以见得她平日里惯于处理各种复杂事件，是身经百战的六处的一员，就跟利威尔一样。<br/>“艾伦，你所遭遇的事情恐怕不是普通的入室抢劫然后放火毁灭证据那么简单。”她的眼神凌厉，语气也不再像之前那样调笑，“你现在有两个选择，你可以选择相信我们，交给我们来调查发生在你和你家人身上的案件，我们会尽一切力量保护你和帮助你。当然，你也可以选择相信警察，如果是那样的话，我现在就帮你通知他们，并且把你送到正规的医院去，包括我们在内的整个六处以后都不会再插手这件事。”她停了一下，然后似乎有些急切地再次开口道，“但我必须要说的是，我们有理由认为……”<br/>“不要说有可能会干扰他判断的话，”利威尔突然出声打断了她，韩吉有些愣了愣，似乎没有料到利威尔在这场原本决定由她来向艾伦说明情况的交谈中第一次说话竟会是为了这个，“让他自己选。”他转过头，深邃的目光笔直而锐利地望向艾伦的眼睛，“艾伦，发生了这样的事情后，你要学会的第一件事就是不要轻易相信任何人。”<br/>艾伦却几乎是毫不迟疑地回答了。<br/>[我相信利威尔先生，]他迅速而坚定地敲击着键盘，[也愿意相信他相信的人。]<br/>韩吉露出一个“我早就料到会是这样”的了然笑容，一旁的利威尔看到这句话后却是一副心情颇为复杂，难以揣摩的表情。艾伦觉得自己脸上有些微微的发热，他自己心里很清楚，刚才的话除了出于对利威尔无条件的信任，也有无论如何都不想再次离开利威尔身边的意图在里面。<br/>“我刚才要说的是，”韩吉见利威尔不再反对，便开始继续先前被打断的话题，“我们有理由认为警方在这次事件中刻意隐瞒了某些事实。火灾发生后不久，警察就出具了官方声明，称耶格尔一家四口均已在意外中丧生。但根据我从他们那里偷，咳，获取到的验尸报告来看，现场只发现了一男一女两具尸体，都是成年人，应该是耶格尔夫妇，你在这里，你的妹妹三笠下落不明，他们却能直接断定死亡人数有四人，显然有人在暗中操纵这一切。”她的表情逐渐变得更为严峻，“艾伦，你能回想起当时到底发生了什么吗？”<br/>当时发生了什么？艾伦好像根本无法理解这个问题一样呆住了，只能迟钝地感到这个句子在自己的耳边轰隆隆地回响，仿佛这句话突然变成了一把沉甸甸的铁锤，在他的脑袋上一下一下重重地来回捶打撞击。所有那些由他亲眼见证，此刻回想起来竟显得比当时当地更为痛苦不堪的记忆和场景骤然涌进了他的脑海。溅落在地板上红色的血和白色的脑浆，一动不动躺着的卡尔拉僵硬空洞地望向天花板的脸，三笠的哭喊尖叫声，还有格里沙最后看向他时那样绝望而悔恨的眼神……艾伦觉得眼前发黑，全身上下的血液突然变得冰冷，手脚都无法动弹，胸口一阵一阵地抽搐刺痛，他挣扎着想要呼吸，可是吸进来的气体也仿佛那日在火中那样满是浓厚的烟尘和炙人的热量，让他感觉自己的身体好像在被从内部熔毁焚化，血管中流动的似乎全是烧灼的酸液，把他的内脏统统腐蚀到溃烂剥落——<br/>有人用力地握住了他的手，大声地喊他的名字，把他从惨烈回忆的噩梦中拉了出来。这个人的手温度偏低，声音低沉却温柔，和把他从大火中拯救出来的那时候几乎一模一样的令人安心。艾伦模糊地想到，这是他又一次被这个人所救了。<br/>“艾伦，醒醒，我在这里，你已经安全了。”他睁开眼，看到利威尔脸上满满的全是担忧和仿佛被他的状态吓到不知所措般的恐慌。直到艾伦的神色恢复了清明，利威尔才稍许放松了一些抓住他手的力度，长出了一口气，嗓音都有些沙哑地对他说，“你不用勉强自己再讲下去了，今天就到这里，你先好好休息，什么都不要想。”<br/>韩吉似乎也意识到自己把艾伦逼得有些太紧了，她露出抱歉的神情，咳嗽了一声说道，“那我就先回去了，如果艾伦晚上身体有什么地方不舒服记得随时联系我。”<br/>她走后利威尔依然拉着艾伦的手，在他床边坐了好一会儿。他不知道该说什么话来安慰一个刚刚失去包括至亲在内所有熟悉的一切的孩子，只好无声地陪伴在艾伦身旁，希望能至少减轻一些对方所感到的不安。如果可以，他情愿替艾伦承受所有那些苦痛，利威尔默默地想，可惜在这方面，就连最尖端的科技也无能为力。良久，他见艾伦脸上终于显露出了一些困意，于是替对方拉了拉被子，柔声说了一句“睡吧”便想起身向门口走去，却被艾伦从身后拉住了衣袖。<br/>[您也要走吗？]艾伦用另一只手在键盘上打字，脸上的表情似乎是在害怕，又似乎不敢再要求得更多。<br/>“我不走，”利威尔安抚地回答道，“我就睡在外面的沙发上，你有事就喊……噢。”他懊恼地想起来艾伦不能说话。利威尔环顾四周，然而他这间安全屋的卧室小得地板上连第二张床垫都放不下，“那我就坐在这里陪你吧。”<br/>艾伦摇摇头，坐在床上往旁边挪了挪，朝他掀开被子的一角。<br/>利威尔有点想苦笑，他这张单人床睡两个人不管怎么说也太挤了。他本来也并不需要每天睡觉，这样只会搞得艾伦也休息不好。但艾伦看向他的眼神无比坚决又无比脆弱，让他说不出任何拒绝的话，只好脱掉衣服躺上了床。两人的身体在狭窄的床上贴得紧紧的，艾伦的体温紧密热切地向他传过来。利威尔正犹豫着要不要再说点什么，却突然感到对方在床上翻了个身，闭着眼睛抱住他的胳膊，然后像是真的累极一样很快就睡着了。<br/>利威尔的心中忽然升起一股冲动，想要像艾伦小时候被他抱去睡觉那样亲吻对方的额头。然而最终他还是没有那么做，只是伸出手轻轻抚摸了一下艾伦的侧脸。新生的柔软顺滑的发丝从他指间划过，窗外照进来的灯光投在艾伦平静的睡脸上，在被子的掩盖下隐约地映出脖间代表对方正在走向一个成熟男性标志的喉结。利威尔在恍惚中觉得艾伦在他不知道的时候好像已经长得很大了，甚至稳重到对他说话时会自觉地用敬称了，可对方紧挨着他睡着的样子却又仿佛和小的时候如出一辙。他一边在内心暗自期望艾伦永远也不要长大，一边又比谁都更清醒地认识到，经历过这样重大的变故之后，无论艾伦愿不愿意，都必须要长大了。 <br/>也许比起陪伴在艾伦身边，利威尔静静地想道，他更应该做的是帮助艾伦成为一个在遇到困难时即使独自一人也能够想出办法活下去的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4<br/>艾伦醒来时发现自己的手臂仍维持着环抱着什么的姿态，怀里却变得空空如也。他在床上伸展开双手双腿，向利威尔躺过的那一侧床褥摸过去，也许是他的错觉，但是皮肤接触到的柔软中似乎确实残留着些许能够证明对方曾在他身边睡了一整晚的温度。他贪恋而执迷地在床单上来回抚摸着，逐渐清晰的听觉接收到关着的门外传来的哗哗水声。利威尔是出去洗澡了，利威尔并没有离开，这个想法让艾伦不自觉地弯起嘴角，身体也放松了不少。光是触摸着留下热度的床单似乎还远远不够，眼看着对方一时半会不会再进到房间里来，艾伦索性抓起利威尔用过的枕头蒙在自己的脸上，在人为制造的黑暗和短暂的屏息中全力感受着能够确认对方存在于自己身边的安心和踏实。利威尔就像他的庇护所，他为艾伦创造的不仅仅是安全感，还有和他一起并肩面对整个世界的力量和勇气。<br/>黑暗还给艾伦带来了一些别的东西，他觉得自己的感官好像被无限地放大了，仿佛蹲在蛛网中心的蜘蛛，能通过蛛丝上每一点轻微细小的颤动来感知周遭发生的一切。他感觉自己不需要用眼睛看也能准确地知道屋子里大大小小的动静，包括利威尔在浴室里洗澡时弯下腰又站起的动作和淋淋流水勾勒出的对方的身体轮廓。艾伦蓦地想起昨天韩吉提到关于他身上新移植的电子皮肤的功效，有些不确定这是不是其中的一部分。他集中精神跟随着利威尔迈腿跨出淋浴间，抬起线条流畅的手臂去拿架子上的毛巾，细致地擦拭过那具散发着热气的赤裸身体。艾伦几乎是饥渴而着迷地追逐着利威尔的一举一动，回过神来时竟发现自己闷在枕头底下的双颊从不知何时起已经热到发烫。无法用亲眼看见却能凭直觉感知到的对象使人生出一种莫名的焦躁，艾伦不由得开始胡思乱想来分散自己的心思。不知道是不是所有的阿克曼都有像利威尔先生那样帅气而又不过分炫耀的好身材，他不着边际地想着，同时有些惊慌地感觉到利威尔已经迅速地穿上了衣服，朝他的房间走过来。<br/>“醒了？”利威尔靠在门口，声调柔和地对他说，“起来吃早饭。”<br/>艾伦想说话，但是嗓子里发出来的声音仍旧含混不清，组合不出一个成形的回答。他有些为难地看向利威尔，指了指自己的喉咙。<br/>“别担心，今天之内会恢复的，先吃饭吧。”利威尔的声音散发着沉稳而令人信服的气息，“那个四眼虽然嘴欠得很，不过技术还是有保障的。”<br/>艾伦点点头，下了床，向利威尔比了一个刷牙的动作，他还记得从小时候开始利威尔对清洁的要求就很高。利威尔给他做的早饭简单却美味，艾伦本来期待对方就算不吃，也能陪他一起坐在桌子边待一会儿，但利威尔一直把自己关在房间里不知道忙些什么，他只好一个人默默地吃完了所有的食物。艾伦收拾好碗盘餐具，回到不大的客厅兼餐厅里，正犹豫着该不该去打扰利威尔时，却听到门外突然响起急匆匆的脚步声，他回过头，正巧碰上韩吉风风火火地打开门冲进屋来。<br/>“昨晚睡得怎么样啊艾伦？”她放下手上看起来颇沉的东西，笑嘻嘻地和艾伦打了个招呼，“利威尔有没有四点就起来搞卫生把你吵醒？”<br/>艾伦愣住了，他不知道利威尔还有每天四点起床打扫卫生的习惯。<br/>“你别听她放屁。”利威尔不知道什么时候从房间里走了出来，伸手将昨天用过的终端递给艾伦。<br/>“你没有吗！”韩吉用一副仿佛声泪俱下般的控诉语调嚎叫道，“上次在……”<br/>“我让你查的东西有消息了吗？”利威尔毫不留情地打断她。<br/>“不行，”韩吉摇了摇头，“线索还是太少，目击证人一个都找不到，没有艾伦记忆的帮助恐怕很难。”她说着有些顾虑地瞥了艾伦一眼。<br/>利威尔也转头看向他，眼神沉了沉，似是想要给予鼓励，但又不忍心再催逼。<br/>“艾伦，如果你现在不想说也没关系的，我们可以等你做好心理准备。”利威尔最终还是选择了这么说道。<br/>艾伦低下头，紧紧咬住了嘴唇，手指僵硬着在键盘上方停留了好一会儿没有动作。<br/>[我想说，]他用力地按下一个个按键，缓慢地打出每一个字母，[可是我不知道该怎么说。] <br/>韩吉和利威尔交换了一个眼神。<br/>言语有时毕竟太过苍白，且残忍。<br/>“如果是这样的话，”韩吉用试探性的语气提议道，“用意识连接的方法让利威尔直接进到你的记忆里去看如何？我今天正好带了相关的设备。”<br/>艾伦有些犹豫，人的记忆并非理想的数据库，并不是一下子就能准确定位和提取的，他知道这样做意味着对方难免会不小心窥探到他内心深处一些别的什么东西，比如某些他自己都还没能搞懂的感情。<br/>可是，他又想，他最傻气，狼狈，绝望的样子利威尔都看见过了，还有什么是不能给利威尔看的呢？<br/>[好。]艾伦在屏幕上写道。<br/>意识连接需要被观察的一方提前进入昏睡状态，所以艾伦没能看到利威尔轻轻地拨开他额角的发丝，将大脑皮层感应线从他的两侧太阳穴连接到自己身上时的表情。<br/>“艾伦还是第一次，记得要温柔点噢。”韩吉交叠着手臂好整以暇地站在一旁，笑着对利威尔说。<br/>而利威尔头一次没有反驳她的胡说八道，甚至没有施以一个白眼，从头到尾只是专注地凝视着艾伦沉睡中的脸。</p><p>他走在属于艾伦的城市里。<br/>那是艾伦意识中的城市，有点像是王都，希甘希纳和一些他识别不出来的地方的混合体。利威尔熟悉和不熟悉的人不断地从他身旁经过，他看到艾伦，三笠和一个他不认识的金发男孩背着书包有说有笑地走在放学路上，看到卡尔拉站在家门口微笑着招呼他们，也看到像五岁模样的小小的艾伦在街上精力旺盛地撒腿跑来跑去，甚至看到他自己和15岁的艾伦手挽着手从建筑旁闲散地漫步而过。利威尔小心地避开所有的行人们，同时告诫自己没有权力驻足观看艾伦的内心世界，尽管他是如此渴望了解艾伦在和他分开的那十年里都在想些什么，过的又是怎样的生活，但他此行的目的地是且仅只能是道路尽头那栋着火的房子。<br/>他在踏进去的瞬间就感到了空气中袭来的仿佛有实体般充满压迫性的巨大痛苦，这痛苦来自于这段记忆的主人，却也压得利威尔的腿沉重到几乎迈不了步。他闭了闭眼让自己保持镇定和清醒，他来这里就是为了感受和艾伦同样的感受的。<br/>“我们要的是‘那道指令’，”说这话的人是一个身材健硕的金发年轻男子，正用枪威胁地指着被绑住的卡尔拉，利威尔环顾四周，发现艾伦和三笠也同样被绳子绑着坐在地上，“我想你很清楚我在说什么，耶格尔医生。”<br/>格里沙面色死灰，冷汗溢满了整张脸，看起来仿佛正在妻儿的性命和某个他不得不守护的秘密之间作着艰难的抉择。他再三踌躇，最终从颤抖的唇齿间吐出了几个字母和数字的组合。<br/>“贝尔托特，确认一下。”金发男子挥手示意了一下一旁的同伙，手上的枪口却并未挪动分毫。<br/>“皮克说是假的。”叫做贝尔托特的黑发男人向耳内的通讯器中低声讲了几句什么，然后抬起头这么说道，“现在怎么办，莱纳？”<br/>子弹射出的瞬间几乎是无声的，但利威尔清楚地知道它会怎样高速旋转着击碎人的头盖骨，把埋藏在内里的血和脑浆搅成纷乱的一团，然后沾着红和白的颜色从脑袋的另一侧钻出，连带着飞溅的骨头碎片和粘稠液体洒落一地。仅仅10克的金属就能以大多数人类都来不及反应的速度取走一个人的性命，利威尔亲眼见证过无数次了。卡尔拉应声倒下的时候利威尔听到三笠发出一声凄厉的惨叫，同时不堪直视般地别过了头，但是艾伦没有，艾伦既没有号叫也没有转头，只是像被定住了一样大睁着双眼看着母亲的身躯以一种扭曲的姿态沉闷地砸向地面，视线跟随着蜿蜒蔓延开的血迹又回到卡尔拉静止在恐惧和惊愕神情的脸上。利威尔感到自己的全身也仿佛在无尽地坠落，他想去捂住艾伦的眼睛，让艾伦不要看，可是又太过无力地明白即使他能改写这段记忆，也改变不了现实中已经发生的事。<br/>“你没有多少机会了。”莱纳的声音冷酷得听不出一丝波动，他调转枪口，这次指向了艾伦的眉心。利威尔几乎要控制不住自己冲上前去，即使不能夺下那把枪，至少也要挡在艾伦的身前。冷静，他咬牙对自己说，韩吉并没有在艾伦的身上发现枪伤的痕迹，更何况，这只是记忆，他什么也做不了。<br/>格里沙几乎不敢去看妻子已经不再动弹的尸体，他深深地低垂着脸，浑身仿佛从牙根到脚尖都在颤抖着。他沉默片刻，突然猛地握紧拳头，一下子绷直脖颈抬起了头，从口中快速地念出一长串复杂的连续字符，紧接着用撕扯一般的嗓音大声吼道，“三笠，带上艾伦快跑！”<br/>记忆的主人似乎此时也没能完全弄明白到底发生了什么，利威尔身处其中的场景剧烈地震颤了一下，反应过来时三笠已经不知何时挣脱了绳索，正背着艾伦以一种常人难以达到的敏捷在楼梯上奔跑着向下冲去，转眼间已经接近了走廊，眼看着就要到达整栋房子的大门口了，却突然又猛地一个趔趄，脚下踏空，一下子狠狠地栽倒在最后几级台阶上。<br/>艾伦大概也连带着摔得不轻，利威尔眼前的画面黑下去了一瞬，再度恢复过来时一开始视线仍有些模糊，可能有额头上流下来的血进到了眼睛里，只能勉强辨认出好像有另一个金色头发的人，看身形应该是个女人，正在把企图逃走的两个人重新拖回楼上去。艾伦猛烈却徒劳地挣扎着，三笠逃跑时并没有来得及解开他身上的绳子，此刻在手脚的束缚和阵阵的晕眩中完全伤不到对方分毫，还额外多挨了好几拳。<br/>“怎么回事？”那个女人把艾伦和三笠扔回到之前所在的房间里，用冷漠的声音开口道，“你们怎么让他们跑了？”<br/>“干得好，阿妮。”莱纳走上前来，帮助叫阿妮的人把三笠再次绑了起来。这时利威尔才看清，三笠的双腿和身体上有好几个弹孔，恐怕是被守在门口的阿妮打伤的。然而令人感到不可思议的是，那些伤口里却并没有流出血液，甚至利威尔的眼睛还似乎在裂口处捕捉到一丝迸溅的如同电火花般的闪光。三笠像是根本感受不到疼痛一样还在猛力踢蹬着试图挣脱那两个人的钳制，阿妮的眼神暗了暗，手上猛地发力，竟把三笠的两条腿都生生折断了。<br/>这下利威尔终于清清楚楚地看到了这个惊人的事实：三笠的双腿皮肤之下不是肌肉，组织和骨骼，而是钢筋，轴承和管线，就像……<br/>就像利威尔自己的一样。<br/>“莱纳！”贝尔托特慌慌张张地向他们跑了过来，“皮克试验了以后说刚刚那个是真的指令。”<br/>“什么意思？”阿妮问，语调难得地出现了一丝动摇，她看了看三笠的断腿，“我还以为只是普通的下肢义体，难道她也是……”<br/>“先带回去，让耶莲娜检查一下。”莱纳冷静地回答道，把三笠的双手用电磁手铐铐了起来，打开开关，强大的电流刺激使三笠一下子昏厥了过去。做完这一切后他抬起手，面无表情地又给了格里沙一枪。本该扮演一家之主角色的男人此刻抽搐着倒在妻子的身边，脖子却以一个怪异的角度转过来，满含愧疚，悲怆，但同时又似乎对发生的这一切感到是自己罪有应得般无可奈何的眼神直直地望着艾伦的方向。那眼神仿佛能够歪曲意识世界中的时间流动速度般盯着艾伦看了好久好久，久到利威尔目睹着它从浸没了各种杂陈情绪逐渐变得茫然而空洞，才终于再一次听到了有人的说话声。<br/>“那他怎么办？”贝尔托特指了指艾伦，“我们已经拿到我们要的东西了，也许不用杀掉他也可以吧……”<br/>“你在开什么玩笑？”阿妮横了他一眼，举起枪就要动手。<br/>莱纳伸手拦住了她的动作，他走上前，拿出一支针剂，朝艾伦的脖子上刺了进去。<br/>“反正等下还要放火，用不着浪费子弹。”面对另外两个人投来的疑问的目光，莱纳用命令的语气如此解释道。<br/>利威尔在艾伦被拖进隔壁的房间，周围事物的景象在药力的作用下开始变得模糊时退出了意识连接。</p><p>和利威尔进行意识连接的体验跟他原来想象中的有些不太一样，艾伦在神志逐渐恢复的过程中想，他原以为会是大脑被强行入侵的感觉，也做好了忍受可能到来的种种不适的觉悟，但实际上却是仿佛整个人在一片广阔深邃的海洋中缓缓地沉落，边下坠边觉得自己的身体好像在被起伏的水流慢慢消解融化成万千的粒子。在那样静谧的昏暗与自我逐步的销蚀中他感到利威尔从遥远的海面上跳入水中，却奇迹般地没有发出一点肢体与海水之间的碰撞声，轻柔得只在水中扬起了几圈微不可闻的细小波纹。他的眼前看不清东西，但能感觉到利威尔在游动着向他这边靠近，同时像他自己一样也在缓慢地消融分解。随着利威尔离他越来越近，由他们俩的身体消散成的碎片逐渐在水中融合为一体，亲密无间，再也分不出彼此，也分不出距离，既没有自身，也不再有他者，他们俩好像化成了同一片海，意识相拥着交织在一起，从漆黑的海底到光影憧憧的海面，利威尔在他的世界里无处不在。<br/>等到利威尔结束了在他意识海洋中的深潜，复又从碎片组合回形体，从他身边脱离，向水面上浮去时，艾伦几乎抑制不住想伸出手挽留对方的动作。<br/>艾伦完全醒过来时，距离利威尔断开了和他之间的连接似乎已经过去了有一会儿了。他听见韩吉和利威尔似乎在他房门外激烈地争论着什么，为了不吵到他声音压得很低，但语气相当急促。艾伦尽量轻地起床穿上鞋子走到门边，把耳朵贴在门板上想听清他们在说些什么，但没过几秒就被利威尔发现了。<br/>“艾伦，”利威尔迅速地走了过来，拉开他的房门，“你听我说，这次的事件比我原来想象的还要危险得多，在我们调查期间你最好到安全的地方去躲起来，我会找个信得过的人来保护你……”<br/>“我不要！”艾伦声如洪钟般猛地喊了出来，然后像是自己也被突然恢复的嗓音吓了一跳似的愣住了，一时间竟忘记了本来要说的话。<br/>“艾伦……”利威尔的语调和缓下来，几乎像是在哄小孩了。<br/>“我不要离开利威尔先生，”艾伦很快反应过来，用坚定不移的口气继续说了下去，就连他自己也没意识到，这是他人生中第一次如此明确而笃定地反对利威尔的意见，“我也要参与调查，这一切关乎我和我的家人，我决不会置身事外，我要靠自己的力量找到真相。”<br/>利威尔求助般地将眼神投向刚刚跟过来的韩吉，但她只是耸了耸肩，摆出一副“这事不归我管”的神情。他又转过去，迎上艾伦那双仿佛熔流的岩浆般迸着光与热的金色瞳孔。利威尔与那道坚决不肯退缩的目光对视了许久，最终无可奈何地叹了口气。<br/>他走进房间，低头从床头柜的抽屉里摸出了一把手枪，枪口朝内，枪把朝外，伸到了艾伦面前。<br/>“要想跟着我，你首先要学会怎么保护自己，”利威尔厉声说，“不能拖我的后腿，也不能只当个派不上用场的废物。”<br/>艾伦的眼睛像灼烧炙烫经久不陨的恒星，用极大的力气从利威尔手中夺过了那把枪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5<br/>枪握在手里沉甸甸，冷冰冰的，艾伦尽力地想让自己看起来不那么紧张，但他能作出的一切伪装在利威尔面前似乎都是徒劳的。利威尔见状轻微地叹了下气，表情也跟着舒缓了些。他从艾伦手里把枪重新拿了回来，给他讲了些基本的枪械结构知识，如何上膛，如何换弹匣等等。在这段简单教学的末尾，利威尔贴近地站在艾伦身后，一只手扶着艾伦的腰帮他稳住站姿，另一只手托举着艾伦持枪的前臂，指尖轻轻地搭在艾伦置于扳机处的食指上。<br/>“我给了你枪，并不是让你拿去随便杀人的。”利威尔的声音低沉而严厉地在他耳边响起，“只有在绝对必要的时候才能开枪，明白了吗？”<br/>艾伦点点头，“明白了。”他同样说得庄严肃穆，脊背挺得笔直，像是在发什么生死攸关的誓言，只觉全身血液奔流，连手指都发烫，直到利威尔放开了他以后好久还维持着肌肉紧绷的状态。<br/>“你给他讲一下现在的情况，”利威尔向韩吉示意，“我去向埃尔文报告目前的进展。”说完便走出了屋子。艾伦转向韩吉，却只见她一脸无奈的笑，仿佛对当下的状况也感到一筹莫展。<br/>“哎呀，伤脑筋，这说起来可就复杂了。”韩吉像是也不知该从何说起似的摇了摇头，复又认真地看向艾伦，“艾伦，你最想知道的是什么？”<br/>“我想知道怎么样才能救回三笠，”艾伦几乎是不假思索地回答道，说完后却又默默低下了头，不自觉地握紧了双拳，“如果……如果三笠还活着的话……”<br/>“关于这个，我们也正在调查中，但是对方看起来行动相当谨慎，没有在任何监控里留下形迹。而且，”韩吉小心地斟酌着措辞，边说边注意着艾伦的表情，“根据利威尔的描述来看，三笠很有可能并不是人类，而是……一个阿克曼仿生人。”<br/>艾伦惊愕得一下子抬起了头，眼神脆弱地摇曳着，好像根本不愿意去细思韩吉所说的话。<br/>“但是这……这不可能啊……”他宁愿相信韩吉是在用某种拙劣而明显的谎言哄骗他，但又无法指出对方话中致命的错误，只好竭力地从别的地方寻找理由反驳道，“所有的阿克曼仿生人，除了……除了利威尔先生，都在战争结束时被销毁了啊，芙丽达女王当时就是这么宣布的。”他的嗓音颤抖，拼命争辩着其他任何的可能性，“哪怕三笠身上装了什么我不了解的义体，她也依然是人类啊，为什么就能断定是仿生人了？就连三笠她自己都从来不知道有这回事……”<br/>这样的一番话后，连韩吉也似乎被他迫切的语气哽住，几乎不忍心在艾伦面前揭开真相。她的话在喉咙口停了有那么一瞬，然后定了定神，清了清嗓子，还是继续说了下去。<br/>“所有阿克曼的核心程序里都有一道用来强行控制他们的绝对服从指令。这道指令的内容和使用方法是顶级机密，因为任何人只要拿到了指令，再将它和每个仿生人的序列码进行一定的组合，就能指挥被输入指令的阿克曼做任何发出命令的人要求他们做的事情。你父亲当时让三笠带你逃跑时对她所说的，就是这种专属于阿克曼的指令。”韩吉用尽量简单的语言解释道，“这道指令原本是为了防止过于强大的仿生人反抗上级而设计的，但是恐怕在我们不知道的时候它的存在被走漏给了敌人，他们想从你父亲那里逼问出指令的内容。”<br/>“可是……”艾伦还在挣扎着，“可是爸爸为什么会知道阿克曼的这道指令，不是说是绝密吗……”<br/>韩吉神色复杂地看着他，深深地叹了口气。<br/>“看来你也不知道。”她的语调几乎有种悲凉的意味在里面，仿佛命运玩笑弄人，任谁也翻身无力，“我也是刚刚才得知，竟然连利威尔十年前都是在毫不知情的情况下被派到你家去的。”她颇有些怜悯地看着艾伦混乱的神情，“艾伦，难道你从来没想过，王政府当时为什么会选利威尔去监视你和你的家人吗？”<br/>“什么意思？”艾伦几乎快要被自己无法理解的事情淹没了，“利威尔没有监视我们……利威尔……利威尔对我们都很好……他给我讲了很多故事，还带我出去玩……”<br/>韩吉的话残忍地打断了他支支吾吾的辩解。<br/>“格里沙·耶格尔在改行当医生之前，曾经是当年阿克曼计划的核心开发人员之一。后来战争结束，他和王政府的人对于应该如何使用他所发明的科技起了争执，被赶出了研究团队。但是他们又不放心阿克曼技术外泄，于是派了他自己的造物来监视耶格尔一家，以此要挟和控制你父亲。”韩吉像是感到极端的讽刺般抬了抬手，“真像是萨克雷那帮人会干出来的事。后来利威尔因为渎职而被调离，上面的人大概是发现格里沙确实没有什么泄露机密信息的打算，监视的事也就不了了之了。”<br/>艾伦想要拒绝认同，可是他的脑子却无视他的意志，自顾自地把所有的细节和线索串联了起来，利威尔当时对自己为什么会来到他家这个问题含糊其辞的回答和他后来突如其来的离开，他父母一开始对利威尔的戒备，以及利威尔走后他在很长一段时间内突然就不被允许随意外出的事实……他那时把利威尔对他的好全当作理所当然，殊不知利威尔每一次偷偷带他出门，每一次对他任性要求的满足都是冒着违背命令的风险的。他同样也理解了利威尔当时为什么会突然被调走，那不是什么紧急命令，那全都是因为利威尔太过于纵容他了，甚至为了他公然违抗了自己本来的任务。他不敢去想利威尔为此受到了怎样的惩罚，也无比懊悔地意识到曾经数次向母亲抱怨利威尔为什么还没有回来找他的自己是多么幼稚和愚蠢。如果不是因为这次的变故，他和利威尔本来也许永远都不会再见面了。<br/>艾伦觉得极度的无力和疲惫。现实的残酷一下子向他扑面而来，避无可避，而他直至15岁为止的人生都生活在幸福家庭的有力保护下，此刻只感到全然的无从招架。<br/>种种纷乱交织的思绪在他的内心碰撞缠绕，以至于艾伦沉默着呆坐了好久，才终于迟钝地想起那个在此时显得比其他一切都更为重要的问题。<br/>“如果那道指令是对所有阿克曼都适用的，”他一边整理思路一边尽量慎重地发问，却还是无法完全掩盖自己语气中透着的焦灼，“那利威尔呢？利威尔先生……会有危险吗？”<br/>“只要他们还没有得到利威尔的序列码，应该就暂时不构成威胁。”韩吉回答，看到艾伦似乎稍许松了口气，“但是我们还不知道对方夺取这道指令是为了什么目的，看当时的情况，他们应该也并没有事先料到三笠的身份，也许只是为了应对有可能再次到来的战争，但也不排除这次行动本身就是冲着利威尔来的可能性，毕竟这世界上也已经没有别的阿克曼了。”说到这里，她若有所思地抬起了头，用一根手指支住下巴，“不过我很在意的倒是他们交谈中提到的那个叫皮克的人是怎么确认指令的真实性的，难道她能还原出一模一样的阿克曼系统用来测试吗？”见艾伦露出一副困惑的表情，她抱歉地笑了笑，转移了话题，“啊，查明这些是我专业领域内的工作了，你不用在意，利威尔也不是会因为这点危险就退缩的人。我们会尽一切努力找到对方的下落，帮你救出三笠的。”<br/>艾伦的眼底闪起微弱而挣动，但却不容忽视的光亮。<br/>“不管是不是人类，三笠都是我重要的家人，这一点是不会改变的。”他捏紧拳头，缓慢地，用力地，一字一顿地说，“只要还有一丝可能，我都不会放弃救回她的希望。不管之后要经历什么，我都做好相应的觉悟了。”他重新挺直了此前因受到打击而弯折的脊背，拾起所有被打碎后又重组的坚定和顽固，在真正地了解了他所面对的是一个什么样的世界后再一次郑重其事地宣布自己的决定，嗓音中带着与其说是为了让韩吉信服，更像是说给自己听的果断决然，“就像利威尔先生说的那样，我要做不会让自己后悔的选择。”<br/>韩吉轻轻抿嘴笑了一下，自言自语般低声咕哝了一句“不愧是利威尔相中的孩子”。她把此前正在上面整合资料的显示屏转向艾伦，开始给他讲解眼下他们掌握的信息，“这三个人，”她指向屏幕上三份带照片的档案，“莱纳·布朗，贝尔托特·胡佛，阿妮·利昂纳德，都是身体接受过部分义体强化的改造人。三人均出生于雷贝利欧区，那片区域被占领后被迫迁居至别的地方，由此对帕拉迪帝国怀有恨意，又因为不满马莱政府现行的绥靖政策，还未成年就加入了马莱的一个地下反抗组织。这个组织的头目，”她说着调出另外两份档案，左边的是一个戴眼镜的男人，看起来约莫25岁上下，那面貌不知为何竟让艾伦觉得有些微的眼熟，“吉克·弗里茨，从母姓，母亲戴娜·弗里茨和马莱的王室有血缘关系，但是是没有继承权的旁系。之前有情报称他秘密潜入了王都，利威尔和我就是为了调查此人的下落而来到这里的。他的另一个手下，”不知道是不是艾伦的错觉，韩吉在说到屏幕右侧的那个女人时眼神似乎突然变得有些躲闪，“耶莲娜，原先是个科学家，出生于马莱北面的一个小国，那里现在也在帕拉迪的统治下。”她犹豫了下，随即又像是觉得也没什么好隐瞒的一般摊了摊手，“要说的话，她也算是我的半个旧识吧。”<br/>“你们认识……？”艾伦惊诧地追问道。<br/>“我们在皇家科学院的时候是同学。”韩吉平静地回答道，“她当时因为成绩优异，以一个外邦人的身份被破格录取到帕拉迪的最高学府就读。”她说着又苦笑了下，“当然，我那时也没想到她后来会去加入反抗组织。”<br/>“您不……您不恨她吗？”艾伦迟疑着问，“她用在我们这里学到的知识，反过来伤害我们的国家……”他的眼睛里逐渐有激动的火苗在缓缓燃起，“也许关于阿克曼技术的机密就是她透露给马莱人的啊！”<br/>“也许吧。”韩吉淡淡地回应道，语气听起来并无甚波澜，她转过头，见艾伦仍不依不挠地紧盯着她，叹了口气，用一副似是透彻的口吻解释道，“我们这些搞科学研究的人，大多都想和政治撇清关系，但现实往往不能如愿。”她的眼神透过镜片，投向窗外无尽的远方，“她做了她的选择，我也做了我的，没什么好彼此仇恨的，只不过是不同境遇和立场下各自的选择罢了。”<br/>而艾伦只觉得她的话里仿佛有无限的渺远和空寥。</p><p>当天晚上，艾伦洗漱完毕，想要像前一天那样邀请利威尔上床来和他一起睡觉时，却被对方拒绝了。<br/>“艾伦，”利威尔扶着额头，仿佛被艾伦的行为引起了一阵在仿生人身上本不该出现的头疼的感觉，“你已经不是小孩子了。”<br/>“那我去睡沙发，”艾伦毫不犹豫地说，“我已经不是小孩子了，利威尔先生没必要特别照顾我。”<br/>这孩子什么时候变得这么难搞了，利威尔默默地在心里腹诽道。他妥协般地走到床前，拉开被子，坐了上去。<br/>“还愣着干嘛，”利威尔对站在床边迟迟没有动作的艾伦招了招手，“上来啊。”<br/>艾伦是整个人扑过去跳上床的。<br/>这张床铺着实很小，艾伦躺在床上想，两个人都平躺的话，利威尔的肩膀和手臂就会和他的紧紧挨在一起。这间安全屋位于市郊，很安静，只有偶尔风吹过树上枝叶的声音。月光透过窗帘薄薄地照进艾伦闭合着的眼皮，让他觉得心里痒痒的，忍不住睁开了眼，想翻个身，却不经意间撞上了利威尔朝他这边看过来的目光。<br/>艾伦不自觉地屏住了呼吸，感到心头一时间蔓延开各种无法描摹的情绪，像温润的水从头顶倾盆浇下，将他浸得透湿，却也带来周身无穷的暖意。尽管两个人都没有说话，沉默中却也仿佛含着意蕴深长。<br/>“利威尔先生……”片刻之后，是艾伦先出了声，“离开我家之后，您去了哪呢？”<br/>利威尔有几秒的踌躇，但最后还是开口回答了。<br/>“我被……派到岛外待了很长时间，半年前才回到国内，接手这次的任务。”他看起来好像不太愿意提起这段经历，也不打算细讲，“也算是多亏了埃尔文跟上头的交涉吧。”<br/>又是一阵沉默，艾伦想探听些利威尔在那边具体的遭遇，却又好像害怕听到回答。他顿了顿，改提了另外一个问题。<br/>“您去过马莱吗？”他小心翼翼地问道，“马莱人是……怎么样的？真的像萨克雷总统说的那样都是恶魔，都在奴役他们领土上的艾尔迪亚人吗？”<br/>利威尔的表情似乎在一瞬间扭曲了下，他握了握放在床单上的手指，直起上半身，无比认真地低头看向艾伦。<br/>“马莱人也是人，”他用和教导艾伦用枪一样严肃的语气沉声说，“他们和帕拉迪岛上的人之间的区别，比你我之间的区别小得多。”<br/>艾伦听了这话后一下子竟有些失神，他无意识般地跟着坐了起来，表情却是迷惑而茫然的，眼睛里倒映出的分明是利威尔的身影，却又好像在看着某个才刚刚第一次认识的人。<br/>“我明白利威尔先生并不是人类……”他喃喃地说，仿佛在做一个长长的，醒不过来的梦，“可是不知道为什么，最近好像总是会不知不觉地忘记这件事……”<br/>“看着我，”利威尔用力地说，伸手扳过艾伦的脸，当着他的面解开自己穿着的衬衫，露出胸口上那串与生俱来的，代表他被诅咒的阿克曼身份的序列码，“我是一台被造出来就只能接受命令和执行命令的机器，韩吉应该也告诉你了吧，任何人只要掌握了操纵这道程序的方法，我就只能作为他的工具听命行事，不管是侵略，谋杀，虐待还是别的什么，不管我自己的意志如何，我都必须照做。在战争期间我杀死过比你年纪还小的孩子，我就是为了干这种事情而被生产出来的。”他的眼神好像见证过地狱，又好像命中注定要反复地一次次坠入更可怕的地方，手指用几乎要将自己都撕扯开一般的力度紧紧地抓着衣服的布料，“你不该把我这样的东西当作人类来看待，无论我看起来有多像。”<br/>“不是这样的！”艾伦像是再也受不了了一样本能地倾声大喊，他想要激烈地反驳利威尔所说的话，可是又找不出任何理由能否认对方陈述的事实，只好不停地，执着地一遍遍重复着，“不是这样的，不是这样的……”<br/>利威尔深深地望着他，那目光里有太多艾伦无法承受与之对视的东西了。他不能想象利威尔是怎样背负着这样的绝望活下来的，同时又感到来自自身的无力和痛苦像洪流一般压没了他。良久，利威尔的表情渐渐重回了平静，他把被艾伦在激动中掀到一边的被子捡起来，重新盖回到艾伦身上。<br/>“睡吧。”利威尔在此时已然彻底入夜的漆黑和静谧中低声说，“已经很晚了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6<br/>艾伦睡得极不安稳，白天韩吉和利威尔说过的话在他的脑子里反复地打转。意识在半梦半醒之间迷迷糊糊的时候，他感到利威尔小心地挪开他的胳膊，轻手轻脚地下了床。艾伦下意识地想伸手去挽留，却又在动作的前一刻停了下来。他没有出声，只是更紧地闭上眼睛，把脸埋进枕头里，假装自己已经睡着了。<br/>醒来的时候利威尔不在，只留了字条说冰箱里有食物。艾伦在不大的房子里转了一圈，想找些事做，但这间屋子里除了最基本的生活设施以外一点娱乐用的东西也没有，他不知道利威尔平常都是怎么度过任务以外的时间的。如果忽略他睡过的那张床，这里干净得就像完全没有人住过一样，没有留下一点属于尘世间的痕迹。他原本以为自己对利威尔的了解即使称不上详尽，至少也不是一无所知，可是眼下他站在这所一尘不染，几乎毫无生活气息的房间里，竟觉得好像没有任何凭据能证明那个曾经会对着他笑，会用温柔的嗓音给他念故事的活生生的人不仅仅是童年时的虚梦一场。<br/>他吃了饭，自己也觉得多此一举地又仔细清扫了一遍一点灰尘和污渍都找不到的地板和台面，然后实在无事可干，只好又爬回了床上。午后的睡梦昏沉混乱，一会儿播放着幼年时期美好得不像话的零碎片段，一会儿又划过利威尔昨晚在月光下惨白的脸和颤抖的手指，最后再次回到了地狱般的那一天，火光，枪响和三笠的尖叫声一齐向他袭来。他胡乱挥舞着手臂却被缠在噩梦中睁不开眼，有那么一瞬间他想要干脆放弃抵抗，既然他一直以来所坚信的东西到最后都成了泡影，那么索性——<br/>“艾伦！”他感到有人在用力地拍他的脸，声音和动作好像都慌乱得不行，“你怎么了？！”<br/>“利威尔……先生？”他缓慢地聚焦起自己的视线，对方的脸由重影转为清晰，担忧的神情表露无疑，而艾伦的心里却涌上一阵如同被抛弃似的委屈感，他不想在对方面前显得幼稚孩子气，却也禁不住地用忿忿不平的口吻问出了声，“您去哪里了……”<br/>“我去给你办申请监护人的手续了。”利威尔轻叹一口气，指尖轻触艾伦被冷汗浸湿的额头，正欲起身去厨房替坐在床上的人倒杯水时，却被对方猛地一把拉住了袖子。<br/>“监护人？”艾伦的瞳孔显而易见地战栗了一下，颤声反问道，语气几乎是惊恐的，好像无法确定对方是否在开什么残忍的玩笑，“我不需要监护人，我已经15岁了。”<br/>“15岁在法律上还未成年，事件结束后你需要新的监护人。”利威尔带有安抚性质地说，“我知道你也不想突然搬去跟不熟悉的人一起生活，也许你有哪位亲戚或是某个朋友的父母会愿意承担这个责任？政府会为此给予相应的补助。”<br/>“我不明白……”艾伦的手指攥紧了利威尔的衣袖，嗓音干哑，努力试图从对方的话中找出一点头绪来，“为什么……利威尔先生不能做我的监护人吗？”他的眼睫颤动，声调已经几乎接近恳求，“我想……我只想留在您身边而已。”<br/>利威尔愣住了，他从未想过，也不敢去考虑这个可能性，那几乎会使他感到有血有肉般实在的疼痛。<br/>“收养未成年人需要满足一定的……法律上的标准，”他慢慢地，好像讲出这句话消耗了他极大量的力气般沉重地说道，“而我的身份……从任何方面来讲都不具备这样的资格。”他闭了闭眼，却依然无法逃离那双晶亮眼珠迫切而渴望的注视，于是只好狠心甩脱手腕上的桎梏，捏紧拳头，将残酷的事实一一解释给对方听，“艾伦，我告诉过你的，我不是人类，有很多作为一个人从出生到死亡理应享有的权利，对我并不适用，我能做什么和不能做什么都不是由我自己所掌控的。如果我不按照政府规定的条例行事，当局就不会再认可我的有用性了。”<br/>“那么……您的意思是……”艾伦的神思迟钝地体悟出了对方话里的言下之意，却仍然像想要紧紧抓住最后一根救命稻草般挣扎着企图再作确认，“您是说……等到我被送去了新的寄养家庭，我就再也见不到您了，是这样吗？”<br/>“我没有选择下一个任务的权力，”利威尔从喉咙深处僵直地吐出了这句话，“而且，如果他们是合格的父母，就绝不会想要自己的孩子跟我这样的存在扯上关系，就像你的父亲不愿意告诉你他是阿克曼技术的发明者一样。”<br/>为什么利威尔能这么果决地，好像事不关己一样漠然地说出这样的话呢，艾伦痛苦地想到，感到内心深处既无力又充满了无从发泄的悲愤，就好像利威尔真的像台机器那样感觉不到任何情绪，也无所谓他们俩是不是又会就此分开，以后再也没法见面。难道这几天以来他所感觉到的他们两人之间重燃的亲近和紧密都只是他的自作多情吗？难道利威尔从未在乎过他的意愿，也不想要让他参与到自己将来的人生中吗？也许就像利威尔刚才说的那样，他只把艾伦当成一件任务，一个需要解决的“事件”，等到这个事件结束之后，利威尔就会毅然决然地再次离开，把他丢给一对不认识的夫妻去抚养。他本以为利威尔教他用枪，还同意带他一起去调查意味着对他的决心和能力的认可，也承认了他在对方心目中还是有着相当的重要性和地位，可是利威尔的一席话仿佛兜头浇了他一桶冰水，把他所有对未来存有的美好期望与幻想都冻了个粉碎。<br/>“我说过了，我不需要监护人。”艾伦沉默良久，最终从床上站起了身，直视着对方的双眼，用硬邦邦的语调咬着牙说，“我已经不是小孩子了，可以靠自己的力量一个人活下去，如果您本来就不打算让我留下来，那我宁愿现在就走。”<br/>“艾伦……”利威尔的语气似乎是还想要和他讲些什么复杂的道理，可是艾伦不想再听，只是径自穿上了外套和鞋子，头也不回地从门口走了出去。<br/>其实在走到街上的时候他就开始感到后悔，因为艾伦发现，自己已经根本没有可以去的地方了。但是如果现在就掉头回去，他也不知道该用什么样的表情来面对利威尔。于是他咬了咬牙继续往前，也不想管去往什么方向，只是催促自己的脚步不要停下，像是为了排遣心中某样无法消解的郁结般自顾自漫无目的地走着。<br/>他并不是不懂，他知道利威尔的一切考虑都是为了他好，为了他的安稳和利益着想，他知道他这个年纪的孩子如果没有法定监护人，甚至连父母去世后留给他的财产都不能自由使用，他也知道利威尔身不由己，在阿克曼的束缚下除了被迫服从以外别无选择。这些他都明白，可是明白并不代表他只需要一时半会就能轻松地全盘接受。他刚刚经历了失去双亲的惨痛变故，从幸福的家庭生活一下变得在世上无依无靠，只能像抓着溺水时的浮木般紧紧抓着利威尔不放，可是竟然哪怕就连这样的一点点希求也不能如愿吗？<br/>他在心有不甘却无从反抗现状的酸楚中蓦地停下步伐，发现自己已经在不知不觉中走到了曾经的家门口。<br/>耶格尔家的房子在大火被扑灭后奇迹般地没有彻底坍塌，还维持着破败不堪的样子摇摇欲坠地立在那里，无人看管，只在周围拉起了黄色的警戒线，景象看起来颇为凄惨。艾伦环顾了一下四周，路上只有神色匆匆的行人，似乎无人在意这栋几天前刚刚发生过惨案的房子。他看着被烧得焦黑的墙壁，突然感到一阵强烈的孤独，好像被整个世界所遗弃，只剩下了他一个人。这种无所凭依的感觉带来了某种莫名的冲动，驱使他拉起绳子，低头钻了进去。<br/>房间里遍布着烧毁倒塌后的各种摆设和器物，已经几乎辨认不出原来的样子。艾伦在不断发出不堪承受般咯吱声响的地板上缓慢地踏过去，依次路过走廊和客厅，然后伸出一只脚，试着踩了踩楼梯的台阶，发现还算结实，便小心翼翼地扶着墙壁走上了二楼。<br/>二楼是格里沙和卡尔拉的卧室，还有大部分时候由他父亲使用的书房，那一天闯进他们家的人就是在这个房间里开枪的。即使艾伦再不愿意想起，也无法阻止自己的记忆在此刻向他过于直白而清晰地提示出这个事实。地板已经被烧得斑斑驳驳，撒满了燃尽后的灰烬和支离破碎到辨别不出原形的家具残块，可是艾伦仿佛还能看到属于卡尔拉血的颜色流淌在地面上，和那一天同样鲜艳得刺眼，仿佛牢牢地沾在他视网膜的深层，永远都洗不掉了。<br/>艾伦用力地拍了拍自己的脸，挥去那些似乎又要被回忆唤醒的恐惧和绝望。他抬起头，视线落到了一个此前不曾注意过的地方。<br/>书房一侧的整面墙原本都被格里沙高大的书柜所占据，此时书和书架都被烧得所剩无几，露出了后方被熏黑的墙面，但在本该是光秃秃的墙壁上却出现了一面四四方方的金属板，看起来像是个嵌在墙体内的隐藏保险柜的门。艾伦好奇地凑近去看，保险柜本身似乎是用防火材料制成的，表面的密码盘看起来也没有受到火灾的影响。艾伦仔细地观察了一下，觉得应该只是个最简单的四位数密码装置，于是伸出手依次试着按了卡尔拉和他自己的生日，都提示密码错误。他不死心地又试了一次，这一次用了三笠的生日，柜门却奇迹般地应声开启了。<br/>保险柜里面放着一叠厚厚的纸质资料，还有一本笔记本，看起来年代颇为久远，可能有十年左右的历史了。艾伦小心谨慎地把那些东西取了出来，放在最上面的是一张病例诊断书，之后是长达几十页他看不懂的复杂冗长的数据报告，似乎记载了某个个体样本的各项测试参数。他又翻开那本笔记，认出了里面属于他父亲的字迹，抬头还有记录年份和日期。艾伦算了一下，格里沙写下这些笔记应该确实已经是十年前的事情了，和其他那些严谨的科学记录不同，这本更像是格里沙私人的生活日记。艾伦用手指轻轻捋平纸张，从第一页开始读了下去。<br/>[意识和机体的适应性良好，没有出现什么不良反应，真是太好了。虽然还需要再继续观察一段时间，但目前看来我的改造是成功的，也许肢体的强度上会有所削弱，但以后这孩子就可以像普通人一样生活和长大，拥有全新的人生了。]<br/>[今天再一次试着从脑结构中剥离出那道该死的控制指令，还是失败了，没办法在不伤害到相连的神经系统的条件下使机体摆脱这一影响，也许只有当时负责编写和植入这项程序的耶莲娜本人才能做到。该说不愧是我教过最聪明的学生吗？我在这方面完全比不过她。只能希望以后都永远不会有人发现这孩子的真实身份吧。听说耶莲娜离开科学院投奔了马莱，我想我也无权评价她的选择，我的罪孽太深，早已没有资格去指责任何人。]<br/>[依然没有进展，已经试过了所有的方法，我开始怀疑我做的事到底是不是正确的。但卡尔拉安慰了我，她说这女孩如果没有接受意识移植，要不了多久就会因为无法治愈的病症死去，我偷偷保留下来的这台阿克曼素体是最后也是唯一的机会了，我想她说得对。我原来致力于研究能代替甚至超越人类功能的机械身体，不就是为了战胜疾病的侵袭，延续生命，完成作为一个医生的梦想吗？]<br/>[去办了正式的领养手续，以后她就是我们的女儿了，希望她能和艾伦处得来。这孩子出生的时候就被父母抛弃，连名字也没有给她起，卡尔拉提议说叫三笠，我觉得是个好名字。孤儿院的人说不知道她生在哪天，今天是2月10日，就定为她新的生日吧。做完这一切之后，我仿佛有一种赎罪的感觉，如果吉克知道了，会为此而原谅我过去犯下的错误吗？]<br/>日记后面的部分记的都是些琐碎的生活小事，孩子上学，夫妻拌嘴，工作中遇到的烦恼，家庭旅游计划等等，就像任何一个忙忙碌碌又对家人和生活充满了热爱的普通父亲一样。艾伦愣愣地捏着已经发黄起皱的纸页，滚烫的眼泪情不自禁地顺着脸颊流了下来。格里沙和卡尔拉的面庞和笑容在他眼前浮现，鲜活仿若昨日，却已成了再也回不去的曾经。<br/>他要回去，艾伦使劲抹了一把泪水，在心里坚定地想着，他要去找三笠，他要把三笠救回来，然后向她讲述这些被隐瞒的过往真相，告诉她，她是如何被他们俩的父母深切而珍惜地爱着，告诉她即使现实也许并不总像他们想象的那样美好，即使现在只剩下了他俩在世上相依为命，家人的牵绊也永远不会断裂。<br/>还有一件事他必须做，艾伦蓦地抬起头，脑中仿佛刹那间有一簇火花砰然绽裂，他要告诉利威尔，这么多年以来束缚着他的那道阿克曼的指令并不是完全不可能被解除的，只要他们能找到耶莲娜，利用她的技术也许就能使控制程序失效，利威尔就能获得自由，不必再听从任何其他人的意愿行事，想要和谁在一起就可以和谁在一起，那样的话，或许，或许他们就能——<br/>艾伦一瞬间屏住了呼吸，沸腾般卷涌的思绪像突然撞上坚硬的石壁般骤然止步，浪头挟着猛力转而上翻向天空升去，冲上一个他此前从未清晰地摸索到过的高度。<br/>他想和利威尔在一起。<br/>不同于对父母般的依赖，对三笠般的手足亲情，或者对朋友般因为年龄相仿而产生的志趣投合，他想留在利威尔身边不愿离开，是出于一种与所有这些都不尽相似的感情。<br/>这就是喜欢……吗？<br/>艾伦感到自己的心脏仿佛狠狠地一下收紧又缓慢柔和地松开，从心口到手指脚尖都如同被热水浸润般温暖酥麻，喜欢的心情一旦被意识到，就会像充了气的气球一样不断地跃动膨胀，满得好像都快要从他的胸口溢出来了。<br/>他得马上回去，他要亲口告诉利威尔这句话，他要让对方知道，不是所有的希望都会迎来破灭，只要不放弃与命运的抗争，即使是面临如此走投无路困境的他们也可以会有未来。<br/>所以，利威尔先生以后可以不用再露出像昨天晚上那样悲伤的表情了，艾伦在内心默默地对那个人说道。<br/>他把笔记本郑重地装进外套口袋里，急匆匆地下了楼梯，出了门，往利威尔的安全屋的方向走去，一路上越走越快，一心只想赶快回到利威尔身边，把自己胸膛里灼灼涌动的话语全部说出口，所以他没有察觉到，自从他离开了家里的那栋房子，就有人一直跟在他身后隐秘地尾随着他。来人训练有素，脚步接近无声，跟踪的距离也保持得恰到好处，因此艾伦完全没有意识到逼近的危险。然而就在他途经一处鲜少有人路过的街边拐角时，一双结实的手臂猛地伸了出来掐上他的脖子，他还来不及发出一声惊叫就被捂住了嘴，一支似曾相识的针管扎进了他脖颈处的皮肤里。艾伦无力地扒拉了几下紧紧扣住他的坚固手臂，眼前闪过一阵天旋地转的眩晕感，紧接着就彻底失去了知觉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7<br/>从眼皮外透进来的光很刺眼，淡淡的烟味在他鼻尖缭绕，除此之外环境安静得可怕，只有通风扇运转的轻微声响，感觉不到附近是否有人。艾伦闭着眼睛尽量保持平静的呼吸，试着分析自己当下的处境，他应该是躺在某处的地板上，嘴巴上好像被贴了什么东西张不开，手腕处有金属冰凉坚硬的触感，恐怕是手铐。他悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝，视野里似乎是一个狭小简陋的地下室，四面都没有窗户。他又微微地转了转头想看仔细些，但立刻就被发现了。<br/>“醒了吗？”有声音在他近旁响起，听起来很客气，甚至可以说是彬彬有礼的。来人起身的动作挡住了一部分灯光，似乎并不急着得到艾伦的回应，只是静静地站在一边，等到艾伦觉得自己实在装不下去了选择睁开眼坐起身，抬头和他对视时，他才开始接着说下去。<br/>“初次见面，艾伦·耶格尔，”他讲话的口气仿佛不像个绑架犯，倒像是在社交场合客套寒暄似的，“我叫吉克。”<br/>艾伦也认出了这张他在韩吉的档案里见过的脸，亲眼面对时，那种诡异的熟悉感变得更强烈了。他使劲咬了咬舌头用疼痛来让自己清醒，摆出防备的姿态，被拷在墙边管道上的双手在束缚中攥紧了，发出金属碰撞的叮当声。<br/>“发现你没有死的时候，我就觉得这仿佛是某种命运的暗示，”吉克似乎并不在意他的举动，只是自顾自地说了下去，“不管怎么说，手足相残毕竟太残忍了，你是无辜的，只是恰好成了那个人的儿子。如果你知道了真相，一定会理解我的。”<br/>手足？他在说什么？艾伦条件反射地想要发出质问，但嘴上的胶布限制了他的声音。他默默地咬紧了牙，用含着血丝的双眼瞪着仿佛沉浸在自己思绪中无暇顾及他的吉克。<br/>“我原先的名字叫吉克·耶格尔，”吉克的目光终于切实地落到了他的脸上，表情里半是深沉半是怜悯，仿佛艾伦是个不谙世事的孩子，而他此时不得不在对方面前无情地揭开这个世界的残酷现实一般，“我和你的父亲是同一个人。”<br/>艾伦的第一反应是本能地想要张嘴斥声否认，这怎么可能？但这时，一个他此前一直极力回避的事实猛地一把攫住了他的认知，他惊恐地发现，拿下眼镜的吉克的长相和格里沙是如此相似，几乎是一个模子里刻出来的。他蓦地想起格里沙的笔记里也提到过吉克的名字，只是那罪人忏悔一般的语气让他完全没有想到说的竟然会是同一个人。<br/>“你接受得好像比我想象中快呢，”吉克端详着他的反应，露出了一丝带有些微吃惊同时又在意料之中的神色，“想必你也曾经怀疑过吧，为什么你从来没见过也没听说过父亲那边的任何亲戚？”他像是嘲讽般地扬起一边嘴角，“其实他们都还活着，只是闭口绝不再提那个人的事情，哪怕被问起，也会否认和他有任何联系。”他紧紧地盯着艾伦，眼神逐渐变得尖锐而带上了咄咄逼人的意味，“你知道为什么吗？他有跟你提过他年轻时的经历吗？”<br/>艾伦愣愣地回望着对方，内心的一个小角落在悄声警告他不要听信面前人说的任何话，那也许只是敌人编出来迷惑他的谎言，可是另外更多的部分却几近迫切地在等着听答案。他仿佛有一种预感，接下来听到的东西将会成为打开所有谜团的钥匙。他想起自己是如何直到最近才后知后觉地意识到，在他自小成长的过程中身边有多少人向他隐瞒了各种各样的事实和真相，无论是出于保护，出于义务，又或是出于某种无法言说的愧疚感。而现在，他直觉一般地感到，最后一块拼图即将完整，世界的残酷也终于将向他展现出撕开了庇佑的掩盖以后底下真正的面目。<br/>“17年前，格里沙·耶格尔在医生从业过程中私自利用自己的病人进行人体实验的行径败露，面临终身监禁的刑罚，在当局来逮捕他之前，他瞒着所有人离开马莱逃到了国外，从此再没有人找到过他。”吉克用好像事不关己的语调讲述着这一切，仿佛已预演过很多次要如何尽量中肯客观而不带个人感情地向艾伦说明这一段历史，“那一年我八岁，我的母亲无法接受自己被丈夫抛弃的事实，神智变得错乱而失常，不得不住进了精神病院，连带着我也被剥夺了王室的身份和继承权。”说到戴娜时他的眼神挪移开去，好像在茫然地望着什么遥远而无法到达的地方，“我有时候会想，这样的发展是不是上帝怜悯我母亲，让她不必再承受之后发生的所有可怕的一切，因为两年之后，帕拉迪帝国就向我们发起了战争。在这场战争中敌方首次使用了一种新式武器，专为屠杀和侵略而发明出来的仿生人部队扫荡了我们的国土和人民，所到之处血流成河，凡是敢作抵抗的无一幸免。我们的军队在那些杀人机器的力量面前不堪一击，没过多久，雷贝利欧区就被占领了，然后是更大的野心和更多的残杀和屠戮，不止是马莱，还有周边其他的国家。没有人知道到底发生了什么，也没有人知道我们究竟做错了什么要遭此对待，但是我知道，”讲到这里时，吉克的声调开始变得激动起来，面容也逐渐扭曲，仿佛再难压抑自己的仇恨和愤怒，“我溜进过父亲的实验室，我知道他在偷偷摸摸研究些什么，他想打造出远比人类更为坚固的身躯，更为强大的机体，他想超越自然的界限，制作出长着人形却不再具备人类所有的一切弱点或感情的野蛮怪物。他把这项禁忌的技术作为贡品献给了敌国的掌权者换来苟且偷生的自由，任凭战火烧遍他的祖国，任凭他的妻子和儿子在耻辱的压迫和战乱的流离中自生自灭，而他却心安理得地在海的另一边享受着崭新的人生。”他看了一眼艾伦，后者正挣扎着想讲话，但只能从喉咙中发出唔唔的声音，“啊，我知道你想说什么。”吉克说着冷笑了一下，“五年之后上代雷斯王去世，仁慈的芙丽达女王继位，停止了她的父辈鼓吹的战争和殖民，作为力图维护和平的举措还下令销毁了几乎所有的阿克曼仿生人，仅有一台作为特例被保留在执法六处，多么善良，多么慷慨啊！”他的嗓音渐渐染上了嘶哑的愤慨，好像已经快要维持不住故作讥讽的口气和平静的表象，“但是失去的领土呢？被杀害的生命呢？被迫离开自己故乡的无辜平民呢？”他咬牙切齿般地质问着艾伦，“更何况帕拉迪所言的和平不过是虚伪的假象，甚至连撤销阿克曼部队的命令也只是公然欺骗民众的谎言。事实上，在雷贝利欧区的外围就有一处秘密生产阿克曼机体的工厂，随时准备着再次发动战争。这就是这个国家道貌岸然的外表背后真正的模样，而这一切的源头，都是格里沙为了一己私欲所创造出来的罪恶技术。”<br/>吉克停顿了下来，仿佛这一番关于他和格里沙身世真相的剖白也给他自己带来了莫大痛苦般缓慢地长出了一口气，见艾伦仍是一副不死心地试图说话的样子，摇了摇头，走过来撕掉了他嘴上的胶布。<br/>“爸爸他……”艾伦几乎被一下子灌进肺里的空气呛到，在大口喘息的间隙艰难地说道，“他的发明会用于军事是……是被强迫的……协助战争……不是他原本的目的……他制造仿生机体是为了治病救人……”他急切地说着，仿佛只要为格里沙辩护就能纠正世界的歪曲一般，“三笠就是被他救回来的……如果不是爸爸的技术，三笠她……”<br/>“啊，三笠，那个被当成人类养大的阿克曼，”吉克像是感到了莫大的讽刺般扯起嘴角，露出一个嘲弄的表情，“格里沙爱一台机器胜过于爱我这个亲生的孩子，你还不觉得他疯了吗？”他阴郁的眼神像尖刺一样扎在艾伦的身上，“艾伦，你还不明白吗？你和我是一样的，我们背负着同样的诅咒，我们的命运是被血脉相连的，我们必须为我们父亲的所作所为赎罪。我花了那么多年尝试逃避他的阴影，我把名字改成了母亲婚前的姓氏，给自己编造了新的家世，可是都没有用，格里沙过去犯下的罪孽永远是打在我身上的烙印。后来我终于明白了，只有我，也必须由我来偿还这一切，我要夺回本来就属于马莱的技术和武器，我要让帕拉迪血债血偿，我要恢复母亲和我的名誉，我要用阿克曼的力量让马莱成为世界上最强大的国家。”吉克的眼里燃烧着复仇的烈焰，与其说是讲给艾伦听更像是如同偏执狂般地自言自语着，“艾伦，你怎么会不明白？你该明白的，这一切都是我们俩命中注定必然要完成的使命，从你出生的那一刻起就是如此了。”<br/>真的是这样吗？难道只能这么做，没有别的选择了吗？用杀戮回报杀戮，用战争平息战争，用强权惩罚强权，这样做就能带来赎罪和公正了吗？艾伦觉得自己怎样都无法认同，可是反驳的话还未出口，就被门外传来的打斗和骚动的混乱声响吸引了注意力。<br/>还未等艾伦及时转过头，门口的方向就传来了一声震耳欲聋的轰隆巨响，有一道黑色的人影硬是用自己的身体生生撞开了厚重的铁门闯进来，那身影在被灯光投下阴沉沉暗嶂的地下室里看起来简直像个凶猛可骇的恶鬼，全身散发出直白到恐怖的杀意，几乎不像是艾伦认识的那个人了。<br/>“利威尔？”他在震惊中本能地脱口而出对方的名字，“你——”<br/>然而还没等艾伦说出完整的一句话，一旁的吉克忽然抓住他的头发猛地一把将他从地板上扯了起来，艾伦摇晃踉跄着刚刚站定，下一秒黑洞洞的枪口就抵在了他的太阳穴上。<br/>“把枪放下！”吉克用另一只手紧紧钳住艾伦的脖子，朝利威尔大声吼道，“我说了，放下枪，踢到一边去，”他威胁地伸了伸顶着艾伦脑门的枪管，“不然你知道会发生什么。”<br/>利威尔的双眼仿佛恨不得亲手将对方从指尖开始一寸寸地活剥再碾碎般死死瞪着吉克，在他威胁的动作下迫不得已地慢慢垂下手臂，将手枪丢到房间的角落里。艾伦拼命扭动挣扎着想摆脱吉克的钳制，手铐上的铁链被他拽出咔咔的脆响，但立即被吉克按着脑门狠力往墙上一撞，一瞬间眼冒金星，在剧烈的疼痛和眩晕中顿时噤了声。利威尔见状瞳孔骤缩，握拳的手臂紧绷到快要断裂，几乎咬碎了牙才控制住自己保持理智，没有贸然挪动一步。<br/>吉克转头看了看艾伦，又看了看利威尔，脸上露出一副恍然大悟后又极尽憎恶和仇视的扭曲表情。<br/>“原来是这样……”吉克喃喃地说道，用看待一个疯子般的眼神看着艾伦，“你也跟父亲患了同样的病症，居然会对机器抱有本该属于人类的感情……”他的手臂在艾伦的脖子上箍得越来越紧，嗓音也越来越接近着魔般的歇斯底里，“我会让你明白的，机器就应该像机器一样被当作工具来使用，除此以外的一切都是不能够被原谅的。”<br/>就在吉克沉浸在自己的正义宣言中无法自拔时，利威尔抓住对方松懈的空隙脚下猛地发力向前扑过去，在吉克反应过来之前一拳就把他撂倒在地上，同时另一只手用几乎能把骨头直接捏断的力道狠劲按住对方的手腕，迫使吉克在发出一声短促的痛呼之后不得不松开了手上的枪。发觉情势一瞬间急转直下，吉克豁出去般发狠地抬腿猛击，死命挣开利威尔的压制，两人在地板上扭打起来，然而显然不是阿克曼对手的吉克没几秒就被利威尔掐住了脖子重新摁倒在地面上动弹不得。随着利威尔的手指越收越紧，吉克的喉咙里渐渐地只能漏出接近窒息的咝咝声，双眼翻白，眼看着就要断气了。<br/>“利威尔先生！”终于恢复了声音的艾伦在第一时间大喊道，“别杀他——”他们还需要利用吉克来找到耶莲娜——<br/>利威尔闻声一惊，仿佛有那么一瞬间忘记了艾伦也在场似的愕然地抬起头望向他，手上的力度也不自觉地放轻了。<br/>吉克这时却趁着利威尔的失神偷偷向旁边伸出手去，摸到了刚才被撞得掉在地上的通讯器，一把抓起按下了开关。<br/>“耶莲娜，”他用粗砺而沙哑的嗓音朝通讯器里恶狠狠地喊道，“指令，快。”<br/>冷冰冰仿佛无机质的女声从扩音器中传出，用平缓冷淡的语气念出了那一串致命的字符。<br/>利威尔一下子怔住了，眼神变得空洞而茫然，好像不再记得自己是谁，也不知道自己在做什么。他无意识般地松开了手，缓缓地从吉克身上站起。<br/>“机器果然终究还是机器，”吉克一边咳嗽一边摸着自己的喉咙站了起来，嘴角挤出一个报复得逞般的冷笑，他转头望向正咬牙切齿地瞪着他的艾伦，狰狞的笑意变得更深了，“艾伦，我现在就证明给你看。”<br/>他弯腰捡起丢在地上的枪，抬手递到了利威尔面前。<br/>“帮我给那孩子来一枪，”他指指艾伦，“膝盖就行，让他安分点乖乖跟我走。”<br/>利威尔面无表情地接过了手枪，用仿佛操练过无数次般的流畅动作精确利落地拉栓上膛，瞄准艾伦的方向。然而当与艾伦的双眼对上目光的时候，他的神情却突然变得破碎而扭曲，扣在扳机上的手指也无法抑制地开始颤抖。他的瞳孔剧烈地闪动，脚步虚浮地往后退了一步，好像正在遭受极大精神折磨似的痛苦地摇着头，嘴唇和牙齿都在咯咯地打战，突然间他又像下定决心般一下子猛地举起了枪，黑漆漆的枪身在空气中划出一道带有残影的弧线。<br/>艾伦条件反射地闭上眼，听到凌厉的枪声响起时，身体上却没有任何地方传来疼痛的感觉。<br/>他迟疑地睁开眼睛，发现倒在地上的人竟是利威尔。地面上没有血迹，只有脑部零件的碎片四处滚落，利威尔像个散了架的机械人偶般一动不动地躺在那里，半边脸被子弹的冲力崩毁，露出了人造皮肤底下的合金骨架。<br/>艾伦缓慢而钝痛般地意识到，利威尔为了阻止指令的效果，在没有选择的选择下开枪打穿了自己的脑袋。<br/>“啧，这下恐怕修不好了，”吉克低头查看了一下，一脸嫌恶般地把几块破碎的金属片踢到一边，“居然会朝自己开枪，真是不知道哪里出了故障，白白浪费一具机体。”他转过头，阴暗的眼神直直地看向艾伦，“艾伦，我们走吧，我带你去看我要做的事，耶莲娜和皮克应该已经在准备了，等你亲眼见到了，一定会理解我的。”<br/>艾伦听不清他在说什么，只感到眼前一阵阵地发黑，脑袋里回荡着嗡嗡的蜂鸣声。吉克走上前来再次将药剂注射进他的血管时他甚至都没有试图反抗，只觉得此刻自己的脑子里回旋着的想法仅有一个，就是希望可以就此再也不必醒来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8<br/>利威尔是被浓重的硝烟味呛醒的。<br/>他在弥漫着刺鼻味道的烟尘中撑起身体，视野中一片模糊，肺里的空气一股一股地剧烈上涌，呛得他在头昏眼花的作呕感中不断地咳嗽，好像非得把喉咙里的什么东西吐出来才罢休。<br/>这不对，他捂着胸口想道，我根本就不需要呼吸，怎么可能会被呛到。<br/>下一秒，胸膛里刚才还令他喘不过气来的刺痛感突然消失了，眼前的景物也恢复了清明，仿佛感受这件事本身被一下子生生掐断了一样。利威尔站了起来环顾四周，目之所及尽是残垣废墟，飞扬的尘土和焦黑的房屋，脚下堆满残破的尸体和斑斑驳驳的弹壳，血液的颜色洇进泥土里，呈现出一种凝固般的深黑。<br/>这里是战场，利威尔想，他无法确定是哪里的战场，因为不管在何处，血和死亡看起来都差不多。<br/>他的眼睛隐约看见不远处有个站立的人影，顿时条件反射地绷紧身体作防卫状，同时伸手想从近旁死人的装备里找一把枪来用，却惊愕地发现自己的手臂径直穿过了地上的尸体，好像他的存在不过是光线折射出的一道假象。利威尔愣了愣神，又转头去看前方那个身影。随着滚滚的扬尘逐渐散去，他认了出来，身穿作战服，端着部队里制式的步枪站在那里的不是别人，正是他自己。<br/>那个他冷冷地望着脚下跪在他面前的一个抱小孩的妇人，那女人的脸被尘土和血迹沾染得狼狈不堪，整个身子都在恐惧和绝望中剧烈地颤抖，正声嘶力竭地哭喊着什么。<br/>“求求你了……”她边说边控制不住自己的眼泪像决堤的水般冲刷过污迹斑斑的脸颊，一滴一滴地落在身下已浸透鲜血的土地上，“我的孩子……哪怕只有我的孩子也好……求你放过他……”<br/>“你求他干什么！”那女人的丈夫在旁边狠狠地推了她一把，咬牙切齿地吼道，声音被愤怒和仇恨扭曲得破碎不堪，“那不是人，只是台机器！你求他又有什么用！”<br/>枪声响起的时候，利威尔闭上了眼。<br/>他不用看也知道接下来发生了什么。<br/>他现在明白了，这里是他的意识中的世界，他正在目睹的是他自己的记忆。<br/>而且是他最不愿意回想起来的几段记忆之一，利威尔默默想到。<br/>他动身离开，尽管清楚在这片由回忆重塑出来的惨烈战场中大概怎么走也走不到头，他也无法忍受就这么看着自己亲手残杀无辜妇女儿童的血腥场面一遍遍地在眼前重现。虽然尚不明白为什么自己会被困在意识的空间里，但既然大脑中保管记忆的区块并未损坏，那么线索一定就在这片区域的某处。<br/>他在战斗机和高射炮所发出的隆隆的震天响声中机械般地走着，偶尔有子弹呼啸着飞驰而来，都像是仅仅撞到空气一般直接透过了他此刻这具没有实在的形体，向远方接着冲去，射向某个既定的目标。他在这个存放记忆的虚拟空间里不会受伤，却也无法扭转或改变已经发生的任何事。<br/>在那样遍布尸骨残骸与焦燎废墟的战场上，却突然奇迹般地出现了一座完好无损且异常坚固，在猛烈密集的炮火间歇不断的疯狂袭击中依然高耸矗立着的建筑。<br/>那看起来像是一间已经只存在于历史记载中的旧式座堂，有着高高的塔尖和厚重而雕满了繁复花纹的大门。利威尔踏上台阶，在巍然的门口站定，然而还未等他抬手去推，门就自动向里开了。<br/>建筑的内部设计精细而复杂，但是里面既没有家具，也没有人，从大厅开始到走廊另一端目所能及的房间里，只有从地面一直挨到天花板层层叠叠排布着的书架，书架上整整齐齐地存放着成千上万本书。在窗外漫天的纷飞战火和浓烈的死亡气息的包围下，这里却显得出奇的宁静和安详，听不到一点战乱的声音，仿佛兀自与外面的时空割裂了联系，被构造这个世界的主人精心地保护了起来，不让这其中收藏着的东西受到外界的任何侵扰。<br/>利威尔从排列得规整端正的书架上抽出一本书，翻了开来。<br/>卷首的日期追溯到他刚刚来到耶格尔家不久的时候，里面的内容有文字，也有照片，事无巨细，记载的全是有关于艾伦的。利威尔随手翻到了中间某处，看见照片上五岁的艾伦被一大堆枕头包围的模样，回忆起了当时发生的事情，轻轻牵动嘴角笑了出来。<br/>那其实真的是很普通的一件事，那天艾伦突发奇想地要把家里所有的枕头垫子都叠起来看看能堆到多高，于是利威尔和他一起大费周章地从卧室，书房等等地方把原先放在床上和椅子上的枕头和靠垫全部搬到客厅，又颤颤巍巍地尽力维持着平衡把十几个大小不同的软垫都堆成一摞。艾伦闹哄哄地来来回回跑来跑去，把要用的枕头都收集好以后已经是满头大汗，还要聚精会神地踮着脚把它们一个个都叠在一起，完成以后差不多到了和利威尔整个人同样的高度。这时艾伦提出，要利威尔把他放到那堆垫子的最顶上去。<br/>“不行，”利威尔伸手扶了扶那座看起来就摇摇欲坠极不稳定的棉花高塔，“太危险了，你会摔下来的。”<br/>“要是摔下来的话，你会接住我的呀。”艾伦的脸上没有一点担心可能发生在自己身上后果的神情，只是笑嘻嘻地拉着他的手说，“快点，快点，趁妈妈和三笠还没有回家，我想试试看我能坚持多久。”他晃着利威尔的手臂催促道。<br/>利威尔终究还是没能敌过自己对艾伦的纵容。他小心翼翼地抱起对方，像捧着什么易碎品一样慢慢举到最高处那层垫子上，却迟迟不敢松开扶着艾伦身体的手。<br/>“你放开嘛，”艾伦跪在垫子上跃跃欲试，“快点放开啦。”<br/>利威尔看着对方眼里专注认真的神情，咬了咬牙，然后真的把手挪开了。<br/>有那么一瞬间艾伦看起来好像真的把握住了完美的平衡，稳稳地在那堆棉花上撑住了身体，可是紧接着下一秒，他就连人带垫子从空中猛地一头栽了下来。<br/>利威尔眼疾手快地伸出手臂，牢牢环住迎面扑下来的艾伦，结结实实地给砸了个满怀。即使是以他的力气，也不免被这巨大的冲力撞得有些重心不稳，不由得借势往后退了一步，却不慎踩到了掉在地上的枕头，脚下一滑，自己也一屁股朝地面上摔去，落了个四脚朝天的下场。所幸周围铺满了散落一地的软垫，起到了缓冲的作用，虽说摔得是狠了点，两人却也都没有什么大碍。<br/>在这场有惊无险，说是意外其实也在意料之内的小小事故过程中，利威尔紧紧抱着艾伦的手始终都没有松脱开哪怕一寸。利威尔事后想到，当时若不是两手都腾不开，凭他的本事倒也不至于会一下子摔得这么狼狈。<br/>“看吧，”艾伦乖巧地趴在他怀里，脸上乐呵呵的表情倒是丝毫都没有受到影响，抬起头笑着对利威尔说，“我就说你肯定能接住我的。”<br/>利威尔一时竟也不知道该不该训斥一下这不把自己的小命当回事的胆大包天的孩子。然而最终，他只是无奈地笑了一下，伸手在艾伦的背上轻轻拍了拍。<br/>“下次我不在的时候，不要玩这么危险的游戏。”他轻声嘱咐道。<br/>“你怎么会不在呢？”艾伦眨着明亮闪烁的眼睛反问道，“利威尔不是答应过要永远和艾伦在一起吗？”<br/>他一下子怔住了，没有回答，也无法回答这个问题。良久，他摸了摸艾伦的脑袋，沉默地站起了身。<br/>利威尔合起手里的书，小心地轻轻压了压封皮，送回到书架上原本的位置。他又随机抽出另一本翻开，里面记录的是另一段他在耶格尔家时与幼年艾伦之间发生的故事。利威尔抬起眼睛望了望房间里其余那些成列成列的书架，意识到了一些什么。<br/>这座图书馆样式的建筑是专门用来存放一切他和艾伦之间的回忆的。他的深层意识在自己都不知道的情况下，从自我的精神空间里开辟出了一块难得的宁静之所，将和艾伦有关的事情全部无比珍惜地收藏在此处，与过去他所经历过的所有那些纷杂的战乱和残忍的罪行隔绝开来。这里便是他的圣地，他的宝藏，他在无法逃离的痛苦回忆和绝望人生中唯一能找到安宁和平和的场所。<br/>利威尔循着书脊上刻印的年份和日期往前走去，时不时地停下来，忍不住从书架上抽出几本，翻看保存着他珍贵记忆的纸页，回味与艾伦共同度过的美好而快乐的时光。然而随着书上标记的时间向前推移，从某一个房间开始，原本塞得满满当当的书架突然一下子变得空空如也，木头架子上积了厚厚一层灰，到处都是虫蛀的痕迹，空荡得让人害怕。利威尔的心里升上了一种不详的预感，莫非这之后所有的书架都是空的？难道他和艾伦的回忆就在这里戛然而止，再无接续的可能了吗？他取下留在书架上的最后一本书，里面描绘的是他接到传召不得不离开耶格尔家那天的场景，难道他们俩的故事真的就止步于此了吗？<br/>这时，利威尔的内心深处莫名地听到了一个仿佛有魔力般独具诱惑的声音，让他回到原来的那些房间里去，就一直留在那里，永远沉浸在与艾伦之间宛如蜜糖般纯真而甜美的过去中，不要离开，不要再向前走了，也不要去得知在道路尽头可能找到的残酷真相……<br/>不，利威尔狠劲地甩了甩头，抛开那些如同梦境般甜蜜却暗藏阴险的诱惑，他要出去，他要醒来，他必须回到现实中，他要弄清楚后来到底发生了些什么，艾伦现在又在哪里，为什么他无论如何都想不起来，他是否有好好遵守了和艾伦之间的约定……<br/>房间连着房间看不到止境，利威尔不敢放慢脚步再作停留，只能越走越快，到后来甚至跑了起来。他穿过一条又一条越来越曲折，越来越阴森的迷宫般的走廊，静悄悄的房子里只回荡着他一个人的脚步声。他觉得自己跑了很久很久，但身处其中的时间又好像完全没有流动。终于的终于，他来到了似乎标志着路途终点的最后一个房间。<br/>这里和之前那些井井有条，按照时间顺序精心地整理归档好的房间不同，没有书架和书册，所有的东西都杂乱无章地扔在地板上，有纸页，照片，地图和写满了潦草字迹的笔记。利威尔捡起一张照片，捋平折皱，仔细地端详着。尽管相貌发生了一些改变，他还是一眼就认了出来，那是艾伦，15岁的艾伦。<br/>原来重逢竟是十年以后了，利威尔默然地想。<br/>他一张张地翻阅地上凌乱的记录，试着拼凑起零星的线索。随着碎片一块块完整，他的记忆也逐渐在脑中复苏，他想起被迫抬起的枪口，艾伦挣扎着喊他名字的声音，激烈的扭打，疯了一般的怒火和保护欲，想起艾伦脸上不甘的神情，艾伦睡在他身边时无比依恋的模样，艾伦因为不能说话而只能抓着他袖口时眼里的胆怯和不安，想起那场大火，想起撕心裂肺般的恐惧和后怕，想起离别十年之中无论他如何试图忘却都无法压抑下去的强烈思念。如果机器不会拥有感情，利威尔想，为何在从头重新体会这一切时，他仍无法抑制自己身体的颤抖？<br/>艾伦，他闭上眼在口中无声默念，等着我，我马上就来。<br/>再睁眼时，他看到的是雪白的天花板。<br/>“谢天谢地你终于醒了，”韩吉的脸凑到他跟前，一副蓦地松了一口气的表情，“你这次可把自己搞得够惨的，我费了老大劲才把你修好。”她转头去看连接在维修床上的监视仪，“有那么一会儿我真的以为你的意识已经无法复原了。”<br/>“艾伦在哪儿？”利威尔还没等完全从床上坐起身体就急切地问道。<br/>“我还想问你呢。”韩吉皱了皱眉，“怎么回事？到底发生了什么？我找到你的时候肩膀上就剩下半个脑袋被扔在巷角的垃圾堆里，附近也根本不见艾伦的踪影。”<br/>“是我的错，”利威尔咬着牙说，“我没保护好艾伦，他被吉克带走了。”<br/>“带走了？什么意思？”韩吉的眉头皱得更紧了，“他抓艾伦是要干什么？”<br/>“不知道。”利威尔下了床就要往外面走，“我现在就去找，不管在哪里我都要找到艾伦。”<br/>“等等，”韩吉伸手抓住他的肩膀，“我接到的指示是你一恢复就要向上面报告，王政府有紧急任务派给你，是萨克雷总统亲自下达的命令。”<br/>“我现在哪有工夫去执行王政府的什么狗屁任务。”利威尔冷冷地看了一眼韩吉，又看了看她压在他肩上的手，“放开，别逼我对你动手。”<br/>“利威尔，你冷静一点！”韩吉不但没有松手，反而还握得更用力了，“我知道你担心艾伦，但你现在有任何关于他可能人在哪里的消息或者头绪吗？你要从什么地方开始找？就这么像没头苍蝇一样冲出去把每条街都翻个遍？这样要找到什么时候？这点时间里吉克说不定早就听到风声把人灭口然后逃回马莱了！”她说着手上捏的力气越来越大，好像恨不得直接给利威尔一巴掌把他扇醒，“更何况，身为一个阿克曼公然违抗命令是什么下场你自己也很清楚，到时候你躲避军方追杀都来不及，哪里还可能有什么机会救出艾伦！你就这么想进熔炼厂吗！”<br/>“那你想让我怎么做！”利威尔也冲她吼回去，“就这么回去漠不关心地继续一个接一个新的任务，假装这件事已经过去了，假装根本没有过艾伦这个人，然后等到发现吉克对他做了什么无法挽回的事再来后悔吗！”吼完了他才后知后觉地发现，自己这辈子好像从来没有这么不顾一切地情绪失控过。<br/>韩吉听了以后却突然沉默了，她不再说话，抓住利威尔肩膀的手也收了回去，只用讳莫如深一般的眼神一动不动地盯着他看。<br/>“利威尔，”过了一会儿她才缓慢地，一个字一个字地开口道，“既然这样，我就开门见山地问了，”她一反平常谈到有关这事时嘻嘻哈哈玩笑的样子，语气出奇的严肃，神情也无比认真，“你对艾伦到底是什么感情？”她走近一步，几乎是在逼问一般紧紧盯着利威尔的眼睛，“那孩子喜欢你，你不会看不出来吧？”<br/>利威尔被她突如其来的问题一惊，张了张嘴，却一下子没能说出话来，只是眼神一瞬间黯淡了下去，仿佛被榨干了水分后干枯开裂的河床。<br/>“我……”他颓丧地沉下头，无力又无措地攥紧了手指，整个人看起来从未有过的脆弱，用沙哑的嗓音艰难地低声回答道，“我什么也给不了他，你知道的。”<br/>“如果艾伦现在在这里的话，一定会说他不在乎，说他只要能和你在一起就够了，除此以外别的什么都不想要吧。”韩吉轻声说。而且是认真的，那孩子就是这样的人，她在心里补充了一句。<br/>“可是我想给他，”利威尔却苦涩地摇了摇头，语气变得越发低沉，目光却突然显得坚定不移起来，好像此时此刻在陈述的是他的觉悟，他的信仰，他这一生不容置疑也不容玷污的终极理想，“我想给他最好的，他值得这世界上所有美好的一切。”<br/>韩吉看着他坚决的神情，深深地叹了一口气，知道自己在这方面是无论如何也说服不了他了。她也不是不能理解利威尔的想法，越是珍视的人，越是无法妥协和退让。对于利威尔来说身不由己的命运已是无解的死局，无论他再怎么挣扎都注定要在阿克曼的诅咒下一次次地被迫屈从，但对于艾伦却不是。纵使对方再怎么心甘情愿坚定无悔，利威尔也舍不得让艾伦去分担他的无奈，他的痛苦和他无力改变的残忍宿命。<br/>“利威尔，你听我一句劝。”韩吉思索再三，还是开了口，这一次试着换上了更柔和的语调，“我们现在手上掌握的情报太少，没有线索，你再怎么急也没用，不如先回处里去报到，尽快把上面下达的任务完成了，然后再回来接着调查。我已经接通了全国的监控摄像头，有什么发现都会立即联系你的。过两天还有十周年的庆典活动，最迟到那时候肯定会召你回来。在那之前，”她语重心长地提醒到，“别被人抓到把柄，别贸然行动打草惊蛇，不要让你自己，也让艾伦陷于更加不利的境地。”<br/>利威尔看着她恳切而真诚的神情，自己也逐渐镇静了下来。他刚才真的太冲动了，利威尔想，好像只要是涉及到和艾伦有关的事，他就会很容易变得一点都不像自己。<br/>“好吧，”他勉强克制住心底仍在疯狂叫嚣着的对艾伦无止境的担忧，竭力把那些骚动杂乱不肯停歇的情绪压到一边，让自己恢复往常一贯的冷静理智的样子，“我明天去找埃尔文。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9<br/>结果埃尔文也不知道任务的具体内容是什么，只给了他一个地址，说到时候王政府会派专门的人过来跟他接应。利威尔看了看时间，发现还早，便打算先到韩吉那里去一趟问问她有没有什么新的线索，没想到就在办公室门口碰上了她本人，看起来刚刚从外面回来，手里提着一个装证物专用的大袋子。<br/>“你来得正好，”她向利威尔招招手，示意他跟她一起到实验室去，“我早上又去了趟之前找到你的地方，发现了这个。”她戴上手套，从袋子里取出一样深色的似乎是衣服的东西，放在桌子上展开给利威尔看，“这是艾伦的外套吧？”<br/>利威尔点点头，感到喉咙口一紧，此刻看到属于艾伦的任何东西似乎都会让他的心脏猛地狂跳起来。他下意识地就想伸手去拿那件外套，被韩吉拍了一下，指了指放在桌边的一次性手套，示意他戴上再碰证物。<br/>“口袋里有东西。”利威尔靠近了些，仔细地看了一圈后说道。他把外套翻了个面，用戴着手套的手伸进衣袋，掏出了一本古旧的笔记本。看到这个，利威尔和韩吉交换了一个疑惑的眼神，不明白艾伦为什么会把这么件东西带在身上。利威尔伸出手，小心翼翼地翻开纸页，把笔记本摊在桌面上，和韩吉一道读了起来。<br/>意识到这里面的内容是格里沙·耶格尔所留下的日记并没有花费他们太长时间，但理解和接受字句间所记载的事实却并非同样容易，以至于看完以后过了好久，实验室里还沉浸在复杂思绪所带来的厚重的寂静中。<br/>“你觉得艾伦看过这个了吗？”最后还是利威尔率先打破了沉默，开口问道。<br/>“我觉得是的，不然他不会特意把它从原来的地方带走，”韩吉看了一眼利威尔，回答道，“我认为他是想把这东西拿给什么人看才放在口袋里的。”<br/>“你是说……”利威尔皱了皱眉。<br/>“如果单论有价值的信息的话，这里面有很多，”韩吉把笔记再次翻回了第一页，从头开始迅速地重新浏览起来，“三笠身份的秘密，格里沙和卡尔拉收养她的经过，还有这里面提到的吉克的名字也很令人在意，但你知道我怎么想吗？”她朝利威尔举起那本笔记中的一页，指着那上面特定的几行字说，“我觉得艾伦是想向你证明，阿克曼的指令是可以解除的，至少格里沙相信耶莲娜能做到这一点。”<br/>利威尔又一次地感到了那种喉咙被堵住，心脏却仿佛要跳脱的感觉。自由，他在口中无声地默念道，那对他来说遥不可及，不该去想，也不该去期待，却又凭着仅仅一纸记载被重新燃起希望的东西，艾伦想告诉他的是这个吗？他一瞬间几乎感到有些不知所措，不知道是否可以放任自己去相信，等到他回过神来的时候，却发现韩吉的表情看起来似乎突然有点奇怪。<br/>“你怎么了？”利威尔问。他从没见过韩吉露出这样的神情，好像有点失落，又有点茫然，但更多的像是种经历过挣扎和不甘后又不得不接受现实的无奈和怅惘。<br/>“啊，没什么，只是……”韩吉抬起眼睛望了一眼窗外，又转回身，脸上露出苦笑一般的表情，“我从不知道耶莲娜居然就是开发那道指令的人，”她像是自言自语般喃喃地说道，“在那么年轻的时候就写出了连那个格里沙都解不开的程序，进入科学院的时候我和她明明都是差不多的年纪，我一直以为……”她说着自嘲般地摇了摇头，然后又像是突然想到了什么似的猛地抬起脸，睁大了眼睛，一副不可思议的表情，“不，等等，这里面有哪里不对，”她伸出一只手用力地按住一边的眼镜架，皱着眉，脑中飞速地思考着，“如果耶莲娜自己就是阿克曼程序的开发者，为什么吉克还要大费周章地派人闯入艾伦家，从格里沙的嘴里来问出指令的内容？”<br/>“至少这证明了一点，她并没有把全部真相都告诉吉克。”利威尔沉思着回答道，“至于这对我们来说究竟是好事还是坏事，目前还无法确定。”</p><p>然而有的时候，局面的反转只在片刻之间，调查刚有了些头绪就立刻变得更加扑朔迷离也是常有的事，比如那天晚些时候，当利威尔按照先前的要求抵达交接任务的地点时，等在那里的不是别人，居然就是耶莲娜。<br/>“你！”利威尔的第一反应就是伸手去掏枪。<br/>“噢，冷静冷静，”耶莲娜举起双手，用她特有的那副半是冷漠半是嘲讽的嗓音说，“杀了我可对你没好处。”<br/>“接头的人呢？”利威尔厉声问道，“你对他做了什么？”他越过耶莲娜的肩膀向后望去，以为自己会看到一具尸体，但那里什么都没有。<br/>“负责接应你的人就是我啊，”耶莲娜朝天上翻了翻眼睛，仿佛觉得他的问题很可笑一般，“你为萨克雷总统工作，我也是一样，有什么好奇怪的吗？”<br/>“你是说，你表面上在马莱反抗组织里当手下，实际上是萨克雷派到吉克那里去的卧底，其实你是忠于帕拉迪的？”利威尔眯起狭长双眼，“你以为我会相信这样的鬼话？”<br/>“我的话不会用那种说法，”耶莲娜虽然嘴上这么说，但同时又显得无所谓似的耸了耸肩，“我和萨克雷总统做了个交易，我完成他要我做的事，作为报酬，他会还我的祖国独立和自由，”她声音冷淡，面无表情地说，“利益交换，各取所需而已，和忠诚什么的无关。”<br/>利威尔无法说服自己他完全接受了对方的这套说辞，但同时也无法否认，这个说法符合他和韩吉之前关于耶莲娜身上疑点的猜测，甚至也能解释为何自从她当初由帕拉迪皇家科学院叛变马莱以来这么多年，王政府却从来没有对她下达过正式的通缉令。利威尔隐约而迟缓地意识到，不管是他还是艾伦，或者此前被杀害的耶格尔家的其他人，似乎都仅仅只有资格成为这场巨大的棋局里占据边缘地位的渺小牺牲者，而位于中心的风暴眼里坐着什么人，他们的意图为何，利威尔根本就无从摸索。<br/>“这是有关任务的资料，”耶莲娜看起来似乎也懒得和他再作什么进一步的解释，只是从大衣里侧的口袋内取出了一个装文件的信封扔给他，“明天早上之前把这个女孩带给我，最好是活的，实在没办法的话死的也行，之后的事情你就不用管了。”她把双手插进口袋，利索地转了个身，“那么，没别的问题的话我就先走了。”<br/>“等等！”利威尔叫住她，迫切地，几乎不敢带有希望地问道，“艾伦……告诉我吉克把艾伦带去哪里了？他已经和这件事没关系了吧？”<br/>“艾伦？”耶莲娜缓慢地眨了眨眼，似乎是在努力回想，“啊，那个耶格尔家的男孩啊。”她像是想到了什么有趣的事情一样露出一丝神秘莫测的微笑，“我倒是确实不知道吉克把他藏在哪儿，”她冲利威尔抛出一个半是挑衅半是讥讽，装模作样假意怜悯的眼神，“不过如果你乖乖按照要求老老实实地完成任务，没准我会愿意帮你稍微打听一下也说不定。”<br/>利威尔咬住牙，手里死死地握紧了枪，感到冰冷的金属在自己的手中逐渐变得发烫而扭曲。<br/>“我会的。”他低声回答道。</p><p>女孩的名字叫克里斯塔·连兹，金发，年纪看起来和艾伦差不多大。利威尔按照资料上的信息找到了她家，一栋坐落于富人区的相当豪华的别墅，住在这样地方的女孩子显然是某个大户人家的大小姐。利威尔找了个隐蔽的位置观察了一下别墅院落里的安保设施和人员，认为单独潜入的难度和风险均较大，于是决定躲在这位大小姐放学回家的路上再伺机下手。<br/>出于某种原因，利威尔并没有把这次任务的内容告诉韩吉。虽然本来也和她并无关系，但利威尔心里清楚，用肮脏手段绑架无辜小女孩这种事，韩吉如果知道了是绝对不会赞成的，更何况，按照耶莲娜当时的语气，这女孩之后的下场恐怕也是凶多吉少。但韩吉和他不一样，利威尔有些讽刺地想到，韩吉是自由之身，自己选择了这份工作，若是遇到与她道德立场相违背的任务，她有权拒绝，有权表达抗议，最坏的结果大不了也就是直接辞职拍拍屁股走人，而他呢？他没有这种选择权。不管他内心是否抗拒，有多强烈地抗拒，后果都一样，那些人总有办法让他照做，不过是一条命令的事，就像被绳子拴着的狗，早已懂得了不要再自讨鞭子吃。<br/>更何况，利威尔苦涩地想到，这也许是他唯一一次可能得到有关艾伦的情报的机会了。</p><p>利威尔计算好时间和路线，埋伏在离那栋别墅稍远处一条鲜有人经过的小路上，果然没过多久就等到了和资料照片上一样长相的那个女孩。但在利威尔预料之外的是，她并不是一个人走的这条路，陪在她身边的还有一个金色短发的男孩，和普通的一起有说有笑地放学回家的好朋友或小情侣不同，他们俩的表情里怎么看都找不出一点和轻松或者欢快搭边的神色，甚至可以说是相当沉重，仿佛刚刚失去了某位共同的亲人，还未从悲剧的打击中恢复过来一样。<br/>而且奇怪的是，利威尔有些疑惑地想，这个男孩的脸，他总觉得好像曾经在哪里见过。<br/>他本想等到那两个人分开以后再动手，但那个男孩似乎并没有打算要先行告别的意思，两人一路没有停留地朝着克里斯塔家的方向走去。眼看着他们俩距离别墅的门口越来越近，再接近就有可能会被克里斯塔家的警卫发现了，利威尔当机立断地迅速开始行动。他无声地溜到两人的背后，先是朝那男孩的侧颈上精准利落地劈了一手刀，紧接着用另一只手从身后牢牢地钳制住女孩的脖子和肩膀，在捂住嘴的同时压下对方手脚的挣扎。正当利威尔从口袋里掏出麻痹药剂准备注射了以后把人带走时，却突然感觉自己的裤脚被人抓住了。<br/>他回过头，意外地发现本该已经被刚才的一记手刀放倒的金发男孩居然没有直接晕过去，还强撑着维持着意识，甚至伸出手死死地攥住了利威尔的裤腿。<br/>“放开……她……”他趴在利威尔的脚边艰难地喘着气，挣扎着张嘴说道，“放开……”他的瞳孔在挣动中剧烈地颤抖，却又闪烁着透出明亮的淡蓝色的光，“三笠和艾伦都已经……我绝不能让克里斯塔也……”<br/>听到那个令人难以置信的名字使利威尔不自觉地松开了手，针管啪的一声摔碎在地上，他的脑子里好像突然变得一片空白，又好像一下子闪过了许许多多看不清抓不住的东西，此时此刻迫在眉睫的任务仿佛变得再也不那么重要，而他只想切实地向对方问个清楚。利威尔蹲下身，抓住那男孩的肩膀把他从地面上提了起来，目光笔直而滚烫地盯着对方的眼睛。<br/>“你说的艾伦，”利威尔仔细地打量着他的模样和表情，“是艾伦·耶格尔吗？”<br/>“你是……你难道是……”那男孩看起来似乎也同样震惊，眼中流露出困惑而试探的神情，“……利威尔？”他犹豫了一下，用不太确定的语调吐出记忆中的这个名字。<br/>但利威尔听到这个作为名字来讲相当特殊的词时下意识表现出来的反应让他知道自己说中了。<br/>“我在艾伦的家里见过您的照片，他对我说过好多关于您的事。”看见提起艾伦时利威尔脸上变换的神色使他更加确信，于是大胆地上前了一步，接着说了下去，“我是艾伦和三笠的朋友，我叫阿尔敏·阿诺德。”<br/>利威尔想起来了，他确实曾经见过这个男孩的长相，但不是在现实中，而是在精神的世界里，在艾伦的记忆中，在他和艾伦意识相连的时候。<br/>他转过身，那个叫克里斯塔的女孩正捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽，试图从刚才被掐住脖子的窒息感中缓过来，看向他的眼神里是满满的惊恐和战栗，好像被吓坏了，一时间不知道是该尖叫，该冲上来还是应该立刻拔腿就跑。利威尔看了看她，又转头看了看阿尔敏，后者正走过去轻拍着克里斯塔的背帮她顺气，然后凑上去在她耳边轻声地说了些什么，让她逐渐冷静了下来。<br/>“你们两个，跟我来，”利威尔迅速地判断了一下形势，当即说道，“先到安全的地方再说。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10<br/>“为什么不事先跟我商量一下？”韩吉皱着眉头，面露不快地说。利威尔知道，这并不是在责怪他突然把人带到她家里来，而更多的是一种无声的质问：如果不是中途发生了转机，如果不是他意外得知了这两人和艾伦之间的关联，他会怎么做？他会就这样毫不犹豫地把克里斯塔交到耶莲娜手上吗？即使知道等待着那女孩的会是什么可怕的后果？他，利威尔，就是这样一个冷酷无情，对与他无关的陌生少女可能遭遇的性命威胁坐视不管漠然以对的人吗？<br/>利威尔不愿意，也没法回答这些问题，因而他只是悄悄向韩吉递了一个眼神，示意她先专注于眼前的事情，别的以后再说。<br/>“好吧，”韩吉转过头，不再追究他逃避问题的态度，而是把注意力移到了坐在沙发上局促不安的两位年轻人身上，“现在，如果我们要试着分析和应对你们俩当下的处境，首先必须得知道，敌人想要的到底是什么？”她的目光转到克里斯塔的脸上，神情和口吻都无比严肃，完全没有因为顾忌到对方在年龄上还是个孩子就对事情的危急程度避重就轻的意思，“克里斯塔，你自己有什么头绪吗？为什么会有人想绑架你甚至想杀你？你的父母是做什么的？他们和王政府有什么来往吗？”<br/>克里斯塔的眼神颤动了一瞬，低下脸，望向地板上自己投下的影子，然后又转头和一边的阿尔敏互相对视了一眼，见后者鼓励地点了点头，于是深深地吸了一口气，抬起眼睛直视着面前的韩吉和利威尔，用下定了某种重大决心般的语气开口道。<br/>“克里斯塔不是我原来的名字，”她的声音并不算响，讲出的事实却犹如在深水中投入了一枚重磅炸弹，“我真正的名字叫希斯特莉亚·雷斯，我是已故先王罗德·雷斯的私生女，芙丽达女王同父异母的妹妹。”<br/>这简单的几句话像成千吨重锤一样轰然砸在地板上，仿佛都能引起震荡的回响，整个房间里一时间彻底变得鸦雀无声，笼罩在死水般的静谧中，沉默和震撼像风雨欲来的乌云，重重地压迫着他们几个人。<br/>“看样子我们这次惹上大麻烦了。”韩吉单手按着脑门，面上的表情仿佛世界末日即将降临般愁眉苦脸地说。</p><p>他们坐在一起谈了很久，关于目前面对的到底是谁，之后该怎么办，可能还会发生什么。令利威尔感到相当惊讶的是，韩吉真的一点都没有把对方当成小孩子那样对待。她冷静地，不带安抚也不带任何保留地把情况分析给阿尔敏和希斯特莉亚听，询问他们的意见，而不是摆出一副“一切都交给大人来解决”的权威派头。利威尔几次想悄声阻止她讲得太多，都被她一个眼神给瞪了回去。<br/>“只有对现在的局势和将来的所有可能性都了解透彻，他们才能作出对自己来说最不会后悔的选择。”韩吉坚持道，“这是和他们两个人有关的事，应该由他们自己来决定该怎么做，你当初对艾伦不就是这么说的吗？”<br/>除了希斯特莉亚当下所面临的危险之外，韩吉还把他们同时正在追查的有关耶格尔家被害事件的后续进展和现状告诉了他们。当听到艾伦和三笠都有很大几率依旧生还的时候，阿尔敏和希斯特莉亚都激动得几乎直接哭了出来，眼眶中含着泪不断反复说着“太好了”。和艾伦一样，他们对三笠被揭露出的阿克曼身份虽然感到非常震惊，但谁都没有认为这会破坏他们之间的关系和友情，或者会对他们作为朋友相处时所经历的所有美好回忆产生影响，而这不禁使利威尔产生了某种他此前从不敢奢求的念头。或许，他想，或许哪怕是他这样的阿克曼，也可以作为一个普通人类活下去，享受普通人理所当然可以享受的幸福，做自己想做的事，过自己想过的生活，真正地去爱与被爱。或许真的有那么一天他可以摆脱阿克曼与生俱来的镣铐与枷锁，感受到自由，感受到自我，感受到属于自己的愿望被接纳，被承认，被回应的激动与快乐。<br/>如果真的有那么一天，利威尔无声地问自己，他最想做的，最渴望的第一件事会是什么呢？</p><p>讨论持续到了深夜依然没能得出一个明确的结论，韩吉提议阿尔敏和希斯特莉亚今晚先住在她家，等到明早再继续进一步商议该怎么行动。监督着他俩都给家里打过了电话，洗漱完毕上床以后，韩吉表示她也要先休息一下，便回了房间，留下利威尔一个人在客厅里独自度过天亮前那几个难熬的小时。<br/>利威尔没有去睡，也明白自己不可能睡得着，索性打开了那本由艾伦从不知何处觅来的格里沙的日记，试图从记载着那些陈年旧账的褪色笔迹中寻找到任何可能有益于他们目前境况的线索。他把发黄的纸页来回翻了好几遍，试图从字里行间读出某些隐藏的线索，都没有什么结果。正当他懊丧地把笔记本丢回桌上，准备宣告放弃时，飘忽的视线却突然注意到了某个特别的词语。<br/>那个词本身只是个日常用语，没有什么特殊的含义，但怪异的地方在于，格里沙在这里使用了马莱式的拼写方法。<br/>马莱语和帕拉迪语本质上是同一种语言，只在某些词的发音和拼写上略有不同，并不会给普通的口头或书面交流造成障碍。但如果是一个从小在帕拉迪岛上长大，没有到马莱生活过的人，是不会在书写中混用两种拼法的。<br/>利威尔一下子敏锐地想起了格里沙日记中出现过的吉克的名字，他提到吉克时那种愧疚的语气，他把吉克和自己收养的女儿三笠联系在一起相比较的方式，还有他所谓的“过去犯下的错误”……<br/>利威尔被自己推理出的结论震惊得目瞪口呆，但同时又不得不承认，这个推断从时间和逻辑来讲都完全吻合，也正好说明了为何他们从未找到过关于吉克父亲的官方记录，按理说戴娜虽属旁系，但好歹也是王室，她什么时候嫁了什么人作丈夫，都应该有详细的报道，而吉克又是为什么抛弃了父亲的姓氏，选择以弗里茨的名字来包装自己，甚至他如此执着于艾伦的理由和动机，他为什么没有在找到艾伦的第一时间就杀掉对方，都可以得到解释了。<br/>往好的方面想，至少这能保证吉克应该暂时不会对艾伦下什么狠手。恐怕是某种作祟的兄弟情结让他留下了艾伦的命，既然如此，那么除非他突然转变了想法，不然是不太可能会干出骨肉相残的事来的。<br/>但是这同时也意味着，利威尔五味杂陈地想到，吉克将是艾伦在这世界上剩下的唯一一个血亲了。<br/>他对此产生了一阵极其复杂的情绪，其中有厌恶反感，有不愿接受事实的抗拒，也有强烈却缺乏正当理由的愤怒。他在黑沉肃穆的夜色中怀抱着满腔的忐忑与踌躇思虑再三，等到晨光将曦时才终于理解，或者说终于肯承认自己这份矛盾的感情。他其实是在嫉妒，嫉妒这个特别的人为什么竟然是吉克而不是他，为什么血缘之亲，这种他一辈子也不可能拥有的东西却能使两个从未谋面的人之间突然产生如此亲切和紧密的联系，同时他也在害怕，害怕吉克会利用亲情的羁绊轻而易举地将艾伦从他身边夺走，而艾伦也会听信对方的劝诱自愿地选择跟随吉克远走高飞，甚至离开帕拉迪去往马莱，从今往后再也不会想起还有他利威尔这个人。<br/>想到这里，他开始觉得自己愚蠢，又觉得自己可笑，最后才明白过来，对于艾伦，他其实早就变得无可救药了。<br/>什么因为给不了对方最好的所以宁可选择放手选择漠视对方的感情，这些冠冕堂皇的屁话只适合讲给别人听，骗不了他自己。一想到艾伦曾经无条件全盘交付给他的信任如今可能被其他某个人轻易地谋走，他就觉得自己几乎要发疯，系统崩溃，机体溃烂。他想把艾伦关起来，绑在他身边，哪里也不让去，成为他一个人的，不管吃饭喝水睡觉还是其他的时间都只能和他一起度过。他被自己这样阴暗的想法几乎吓到，却又清楚这意图由来已久，并非一时半刻产生的荒唐邪念，只是长期以来强自压抑，自欺欺人，用堂皇的道德理由搪塞过去，如今借着波乱的局势和渺茫的空想一下子野火燎原，再难平息。比起他应当追捕的十恶不赦的罪犯，他自己的罪行反倒要来的更为深重和无耻，大逆不道，罪恶滔天，骇人听闻的僭越，被造出来服从人类的仿生人竟然企图窥探机器无权涉足的领域，胆敢对人类产生了欲望，想占有他，碰触他，向他索求，要他回应，甚至期许厮守与忠贞，还肆无忌惮地妄图把这称之为“爱”。<br/>可是利威尔觉得，他已经无法再继续欺骗自己了。<br/>这样也好，他想，只有认清了自己的感情后，他才能够更理智，更清醒的作出决定和取舍。</p><p>清晨的微光初显时，利威尔听到被刻意压低的脚步声。他转过头，看到韩吉肃穆地站在客厅里，被镜框遮掩了的眼睛下面有没睡好导致的黑色阴影，但神情看起来非常清醒。<br/>“你打算怎么办？”她一上来就直截了当地问道，“你不会还打算把希斯特莉亚交出去吧？”<br/>“耶莲娜答应过，如果我按照要求完成这次的任务，她就告诉我有关艾伦的情报。”利威尔低声回答道。<br/>“这就是你的理由？为了救艾伦？”韩吉反问道，看起来对他的话感到失望透顶，“你觉得你这样做，艾伦就会高兴吗？他会选择牺牲朋友来保全自己吗？希斯特莉亚也有家人朋友和她自己的人生，难道她的命就不重要了吗？”她的嗓音越来越严峻，向前迈了一步，“利威尔，我知道你老想着必须由你来扮恶人，作那些没有其他人愿意作的决定，但你为什么从来不考虑一下艾伦的想法？你就从不在意艾伦想要什么，他心里重视的是什么，他会希望你怎么做？”韩吉冷冷地沉下脸，目光阴暗，神情冷若冰霜，“别让我后悔把你修回来，你这样还不如继续躺在床上当一块废铁，我真是看错你了。”<br/>利威尔没有说话，他实在也真的是走投无路了。如果这事只关乎他自己他什么都可以舍弃，什么都愿意拿出来交换，只要能搏来两全的结果，可是眼下似乎不管怎么选看起来都是无解的死局，只有任人宰割的份。然而就在这时，从客厅的另一端传来了一声轻轻的咳嗽声。<br/>利威尔和韩吉一齐回过头，发现居然是阿尔敏，他不知何时从房间里走了出来，单薄瘦弱的身材立在还未被阳光照亮的黑暗角落里，看起来已经默默地站在那里听了许久了。<br/>“我有一个计划，”他沉静却相当坚定地开口道，“我来扮成希斯特莉亚的样子代替她去吧。”<br/>“用不着这样，”韩吉迅速地说，“还没有到这个地步，先让利威尔今天去找耶莲娜交涉一下，就说行动失败了，人没抓到，请她再宽限几天，能拖多久拖多久，在此期间我们再想别的办法……”<br/>“拖得越久只会越遭人怀疑吧，说不定还会派来别的杀手，迟早会找到这里来的，您和利威尔先生也可能会有危险。”阿尔敏冷静地分析道，然后抬起头，努力让自己露出一个看起来很有信心的微笑，“别担心，我不是去送死的，等到利威尔先生从对方口中套出了艾伦的位置之后，我就寻找机会逃跑。”<br/>“这样还是太冒险了，”韩吉皱着眉摇了摇头，“谁也不能保证你到时候能成功逃脱，如果落到他们手上，下场不知道会怎么样，而且万一中途被识破……”<br/>“请让我去吧，”阿尔敏坚持说道，见韩吉还是不肯松口，于是放缓了语气，带着恳切的眼神改口问道，“可以听我讲个故事吗？”<br/>韩吉和利威尔对视了一眼，向他点了点头。<br/>“我们班上曾经有个叫尤弥尔的女孩，”阿尔敏用混合着怀念和伤痛的口吻将这段往事徐徐道来，“是希斯特莉亚的女朋友，她们俩感情非常好，是大家公认的模范情侣。但是有一天，尤弥尔突然被勒令退学遣返，因为她的真实身份其实是马莱人，伪造出生证件来王都上的学，而这件事不知道什么时候被什么人举报给了学校。”他的目光灼灼地颤动着，仿佛现在回想起来还能感受到同等的愤慨和刺痛，“艾伦他们试图去抗议这种对不同国家出身的不公对待，但是没有成功。后来我们才知道，尤弥尔其实只是被下令转学，并没有强行要求她必须离开帕拉迪岛，她是为了保护希斯特莉亚才回马莱的，因为希斯特莉亚虽然名义上并不是真正的王女，但和马莱人交往恋爱却也是绝对不被允许的，我们也是在那个时候才得知了有关她出身的秘密。”阿尔敏停顿了一下继续说道，语气逐渐强烈起来，“但是希斯特莉亚从没有放弃过希望，她一直在等，等着可以和尤弥尔重逢的一天。”他的声音变得越来越激动，“在那一天到来之前就不明不白地遭人迫害而死去，甚至都没有来得及和所爱的人见上最后一面，我觉得那样实在太悲伤，太残忍了，我不想让那样的事发生。”<br/>韩吉和利威尔面面相觑，不知道该说什么。利威尔隐隐约约地觉得，这个故事中的两人竟与他和艾伦有那么一点相似。在他们分开的十年里，艾伦是否也是这样热切地，满怀渴望与期盼地一直等待着，即使再见的机会是那么的渺小甚微？如果那一天他没能及时从大火中救出艾伦，两人就此隔绝生死，那将是怎样的悲惨与绝望？利威尔几乎不敢去想那种可能性。<br/>“拜托了，请让我去吧，”阿尔敏说着垂下了目光，语调几乎像是在恳求了，“我……我从小性格懦弱，经常受欺负，都是艾伦和三笠来帮我，把我从那些小混混手里救下来。所以，哪怕只有一次也好，”他抬起脸，窗外早晨的太阳升了起来，明亮地照在他晶莹闪烁的双眼中，“我也想帮到其他人，我也想成为可以拯救别人的人，我想让希斯特莉亚可以等到能够证明她的希望没有白费的那天，这不是为了逞英雄或是什么的，只是因为她是我重要的，珍贵的朋友，如果换作是艾伦的话一定也会这么做的。”<br/>“好吧，”韩吉终于说道，她站起身，示意阿尔敏跟她一起到隔壁的房间里去，“如果要变装到不会轻易被人发现的程度，现在就得开始准备了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11<br/>“听好，”出发前利威尔对阿尔敏说道，“我会假装事先给你打过了麻药防止挣扎，所以你尽量要保持静止不动，也不要发出声音，以免被发现。等到从耶莲娜那里问出了有价值的信息之后，我负责制住她，你就赶快跑，回来后把听到的消息告诉韩吉。”<br/>“不行，”阿尔敏摇摇头，“这么做的话利威尔先生会惹上麻烦的，请您按照原先和耶莲娜约定的那样，得到情报以后就直接离开，我会自己找到方法逃出来的，这样就变成了她的失误，和您没有关系了。”<br/>利威尔本想反对，但看到对方无比坚决的眼神，知道自己不管说什么恐怕都不会有用，也只好作罢。<br/>“好吧，”他想了想，还是再次补充了一句，“但是如果发生了什么紧急情况，你就马上开枪然后逃跑，什么都不要管，明白了吗？”他盯着对方的眼睛严肃地说，“刚才告诉你的手枪的使用方法，记住了吧？”<br/>阿尔敏点点头，握紧了藏在口袋里的枪。<br/>“希望她是自己一个人来的吧。”利威尔抬头望了望天空，自言自语地说道。</p>
<p>不知是不是神明听到了他们的祈愿，耶莲娜果真是一个人来的，一副百无聊赖的样子靠在汽车上等着。看到抱着阿尔敏的利威尔，她缓慢地伸了个懒腰，直起身，迈着闲散的步子走向前来。<br/>“把人放进车后座里。”她随意地伸出手指了指敞开着车门的后排座椅。<br/>利威尔弯下腰，小心地把一动不动的阿尔敏平躺着摆放到后面的车座上时，感到对方的呼吸相当慌乱，身体也在紧张地微微颤抖着。<br/>毕竟还是个孩子，利威尔默默地想，像他之前试图表现出来的那样一点都不害怕，果然还是不可能的。<br/>“好了，”耶莲娜也走了过来，拉开驾驶座的车门，“你可以走了。”<br/>利威尔这时本该开口追问她有关艾伦的下落的，当对方交出了他想要的信息后，他就可以按照原计划动身离开，把剩下的事全都丢给阿尔敏一个人去解决，可是在那一瞬间，他脱口而出的竟然是完全不同的另外一句话。<br/>“等等，我也要一起去，”利威尔突兀地开口说道，“我还是无法完全信任你。”<br/>他本来怀了九成九的把握耶莲娜会拒绝的，可是实在出乎意外的是，她居然十分干脆地就答应了。<br/>“随便你。”她摊了摊手，一脸无所谓的表情。利威尔还沉浸在十足的惊讶中愣在原地时，耶莲娜已经把车钥匙随手一抛丢给了他，自己转身绕到副驾驶的位置，径直地拉开车门坐了上去。<br/>“开车，”她抱着双臂，一副居高临下的样子对他指挥到，“去皇家科学院下属的生物实验室。”</p>
<p>跟着耶莲娜来到最顶层的化验室时，利威尔越发确信，她恐怕确实与王政府的高层有着什么隐秘的联系。这个地方如果没有特批的许可，就连科学院的教授也不被允许随意进出，而她居然能拿到专用的权限，一路畅通无阻地刷开了所有的门卡进到了最里面。<br/>“帮我抬一下她的胳膊。”耶莲娜说，背对着利威尔站在一张实验台前面。<br/>“要干什么？”利威尔装作不经意地问道。<br/>“抽血，”耶莲娜弯下腰，头也不回地在抽屉里翻找着什么，“测DNA。”<br/>利威尔闻言一惊，检验DNA的话，阿尔敏的身份当场就会立刻败露，使他们两人都陷入巨大的危险。躺在床上装睡的阿尔敏似乎也迅速意识到了这一点，脸上露出惊慌的表情，身体也不自觉地挣动了一下，幸好没有被正在忙活的耶莲娜发现。利威尔急忙走过去，悄悄地轻轻捏了捏阿尔敏的手腕，示意他冷静下来谨慎行事，不要在对方发现前先自己把自己给暴露了。<br/>针管扎进阿尔敏的手臂时，房间里静穆得似乎连一粒灰尘掉在地板上的声音都能被听见。阿尔敏尽了最大的努力压抑自己的呼吸和心跳，维持着一动不动的姿势，就连利威尔也情不自禁地做出了模仿人类屏气一般的动作，只有耶莲娜好像完全没有察觉到空气中这种紧张的气氛一般，表现得相当从容自如，不慌不忙，轻车熟路地继续操作着手上的活计，在把血液样本送进机器，等待检验结果出来的期间，甚至还从不知道哪里翻出了一本杂志，靠坐在椅子上悠闲地跷着腿读了起来。<br/>时间一分一秒地过去，利威尔沉默不语地等待着，并非是在等待电脑上那份他早已能预料到结果的检验报告，而是在等待一个合适行动的时机。突然间，宛如在风平浪静的海面上骤然炸裂一声震耳欲聋的惊雷一般，耶莲娜放在桌子上的通讯器猛地响了起来。<br/>说时迟那时快，利威尔一个箭步冲了上去，在耶莲娜来得及作出反应之前就果断地把她的双臂扭到了背后，提前制住对方任何可能的动作，另一只手迅疾精准地掏枪，上膛，枪口分毫不差地抵在了耶莲娜的后脑勺上。几乎就在同一时间，电脑完成了对此前正在分析的数据的鉴定报告，大大的红色“Not Matched”字样跳动闪烁在屏幕上。<br/>“敢用指令的话，念完第一个字母之前我就会打穿你的嘴巴。”利威尔冷冰冰地说道，“现在，”他缓缓松开掐住对方手腕的手，“把手举起来，两只手都。”<br/>他看不到耶莲娜的表情，但隐隐约约地觉得她似乎在偷偷地笑，于是威胁般地向前顶了顶枪管。耶莲娜仍旧是一副看起来并不怎么在意的样子，但还是按照他说的那样举起了双手。<br/>“接起来，”利威尔指了指桌上的通讯器，“我让你说什么你就说什么。”<br/>耶莲娜伸出一只手按下了通讯器的开关，一个低沉的男性声音从那里面传了出来，利威尔的内心猛地吃了一惊，反复比对了几遍才敢确认，那确确实实与他记忆中萨克雷总统的声音一模一样不会有错，就是他本人在和耶莲娜联系。<br/>“怎么样？”萨克雷问，嗓音覆盖上了一层机械电波传输的沙沙声，听起来格外冷酷无情。<br/>“告诉他结果是匹配的。”利威尔低声在耶莲娜耳边说，同时眼角余光注意到听见了动静的阿尔敏也终于忍耐不住从床上坐了起来，满面震惊的表情看向他们这边。<br/>“是那个女孩没错。”耶莲娜朝通讯器中说道，嗓音和语气都显得相当镇定自若，完全听不出来正在被枪指着。<br/>“很好，”对面的语调听起来毫无波动，冷冷地继续说道，“把她解决掉。”<br/>利威尔感到耶莲娜在她枪下动了动，于是更用力地抵住她的脑袋，空着的那只手伸进口袋，掏出了另外一把枪，朝窗外射了两发子弹，确保枪声能够透过通讯器被另一端的人听到。<br/>“行了，”那边听起来似乎没有感到怀疑，只是维持着冷淡的口气接着说了下去，“接下来去回收那批机体，然后你的任务就完成了。”<br/>“答应给我的报酬呢？什么时候能拿到？”耶莲娜突然开了口，不顾还顶在后脑的枪口蓦地自行发问道。<br/>“那得等你做完所有这些事以后了。”萨克雷的声音冷漠得像坚硬冻结的金属，毫无感情地回答道，随即挂断了通讯。<br/>房间里一下子又陷入了死一般的肃然沉寂，平静下来不再传出声响的通讯器一副安然无害的模样躺在桌面上，可是所有人的目光一时间都无法从它身上挪开，死死地盯着那台小东西生怕它会再次响起来。良久的死寂沉默之后，是耶莲娜先发出了声音。<br/>“差不多可以放开我了吧？”她晃了晃还举在空中的手，用颇为散漫的语气提问道。<br/>利威尔来回斟酌了一下，缓慢地，一边密切紧盯着对方的举动一边审慎地挪开了枪。耶莲娜扭了扭僵硬的脖子，转过头来带着点调笑意味地看着他。<br/>“我以前就听人说过你是个会违背命令的阿克曼，没想到竟然真的是这样。”她饶有兴味地观察着利威尔的表情，“关于那个叫艾伦的男孩的信息呢？不想知道了吗？”看见听到艾伦的名字使利威尔显而易见地动摇了一下，表情一下子变得紧绷而充满敌意，耶莲娜从鼻子里嗤笑了一声，又转头把目光投向了坐在床上的阿尔敏，“话又说回来，区区几个普通人类的性命而已，值得你费那么大的心思吗？”<br/>利威尔咬着牙没有说话，在枪和武力都奈何不了对方的情况下，他所能做的也只有用无声来表达自己的愤怒。<br/>“算了，”耶莲娜无所谓地摆了摆手，“反正只要没人发现，那女孩到底是死是活也就跟我无关了。”<br/>“请问，”阿尔敏怯生生地开口道，“可以告诉我，那些人到底为什么想要希斯特莉亚的命吗？”他犹豫了一下，又加重了语气追问道，“果然还是因为她的出身？因为她有王室的血统？”<br/>这两天里头一次，利威尔从耶莲娜的脸上看到了些许惊讶的神情。<br/>“看来你们知道的事情比我想象中的要多。”她收起了那副戏谑的表情，转而专注地，从头到脚地仔细观察着阿尔敏，仿佛在揣摩忖度着什么，然后又回头瞥了一眼利威尔，但最后视线还是落回到了阿尔敏身上，“不过很可惜，这个问题我不能回答你。”她微微地眯起眼睛一笑，又恢复了往常那种轻薄淡漠的态度，“那么，你们也听到了，我还有别的任务，先走了。”</p>
<p>韩吉听说了他们这场过程无比惊险，结局却颇有些让人摸不着头脑的交锋后，脸上的表情从一开始的提心吊胆逐渐转变为越来越迷惑的莫名其妙，最后停留在某种哭笑不得的哑然。她伸出手扶了一下眼镜，又用力地按了按眉心，一副万般苦恼却也无可奈何的神情。<br/>“不管怎么说，我觉得你最后放她走是明智的。”她最终对利威尔说道，“我总有种感觉，耶莲娜这个人不会手上什么底牌都没有就来跟你碰面。”<br/>“那这件事就算结束了吗？”阿尔敏问，像是终于松了一口气。<br/>“算是告一段落了吧。”韩吉谨慎地回答道，回头看向希斯特莉亚，又紧接着补充了一句，“不过希斯特莉亚你暂时还是不要抛头露面的好，也先别回自己家，下午的庆典活动和游行，就待在我这边看电视直播吧。”她又转而对阿尔敏说，“我和利威尔得到现场去执行安保工作，阿尔敏，你愿意留在这里陪她吗？”<br/>阿尔敏非常爽快地点了点头。利威尔听见韩吉的话，后知后觉地“啧”了一声，他已经完全把这件事给忘到脑后了。韩吉见他少有的懊恼模样，不由得觉得有点好笑，于是伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。<br/>“今年不用在门口站岗执勤，只需要便衣混在人群里巡逻就行了，已经很好啦。”她微笑着说，“而且还能顺便参观一下王宫，岂不美哉？”<br/>“那种东西我没兴趣。”利威尔翻了个白眼说。<br/>“你说什么？这可是难得的机会啊！你知道普通参加抽选的中奖率有多低吗？”韩吉大叫道，然后又转头兴致勃勃地问两位年轻人，“对了，你们有抽到过票吗？”<br/>“去年中过，”阿尔敏乖巧地回答道，“王宫内部真的非常漂亮，有机会的话真想再进去看一次。”<br/>“我的话，”希斯特莉亚微微地偏了偏头，灿烂地露齿一笑，“五岁以前都是在那里面长大的。”<br/>韩吉抱着头“啊”地惨叫了一声，捂住脸，羡慕得几乎流下两行蜿蜒热烫的泪水。利威尔看着她浮夸的动作从鼻子里“嗤”了一声，转过头，一副懒得理会她的神情。<br/>“等等，”韩吉突然睁大了双眼，像是突然回忆起了什么极端重要却暂时被搁置的紧急事项一般，表情一瞬间从插科打诨切换到了钢筋铁水般的严肃，深邃地盯着希斯特莉亚问道，“你的意思是说，你对王宫里的结构很熟悉？”<br/>“你问这个干什么？”利威尔警惕地皱起眉头，像是察觉到了什么般地插进话来。 <br/>“有件事我没告诉你，”韩吉压低了声音，表情古怪，看起来简直像在试图回避利威尔的视线，“两天前，我的仪器在王宫附近的坐标上监测到了一道非常奇怪的信号波动，只闪烁了一瞬间，当时我以为是误测，因为会出现在那个地点的可能性实在是太小了，现在回想起来，也许确实有值得一试的价值。”<br/>“什么意思？”利威尔的目光骤然间变得无比尖锐和锋利，几乎有些令人惶恐，像一把穿堂的利刃一样朝她投射过去。<br/>“那道信号，”韩吉犹豫了一下，还是抬起了眼睛直视着利威尔回答道，“有可能是从艾伦的身上发出的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12<br/>已经过去多久了呢，艾伦睁着眼睛躺在床上，浑浑噩噩地想着。<br/>他尽量让自己去不要去想利威尔，不去想那张被子弹击穿的侧脸，但无论他如何尝试着回避，那些撕裂的皮肤，崩毁的金属零件，被枪弹的火力烧熔后缠结在一起的管线，以及其下暴露出来的赤裸裸的骨骼支架，还有晶状眼球的碎片在地面上沾染了污浊慢慢停下滚动的样子，都顽固地，刀刻火燎一般地深深烙印在他的视网膜底下挥之不去，不论他睁眼还是闭眼都能看到同样的场景。卡尔拉死的时候留给他最深的印象是血，颜色深得像极地暗夜般的血液从母亲的头颅中呈线状缓缓溢出，浓稠地汇聚成地板上的一摊。利威尔不会流血，大概也不会感觉到痛，剥开了仿成人形的外壳，底下全都是由无生命的无机物焊接而成的。在亲眼目睹之前，艾伦从未如此清楚地意识到这一点。<br/>可是为什么，他艰难地想到，知道了这件事，却一点也没能减轻眼睁睁地看着对方在自己面前支离破碎所带给他的痛苦呢？<br/>他不知道传说中无坚不摧的阿克曼的机体是否足以挨过那一下，也不知道吉克后来有没有对那具失去了反抗能力的残躯再做些什么更残忍的事，甚至不知道对利威尔来说“死亡”的概念是否存在。或许那些残留的部件会被拆解回收另作他用，或许身上尚还成形的合金会被拿去熔锻重造，也或许物理上的身体会被保留，但是使利威尔成为利威尔的部分全被删去，成为一台不会说话，也不会再认出他的彻头彻尾的机器。<br/>就像三笠一样，艾伦迟缓地，似乎已经绝望到茫然了一般地想着。睁着的双眼失了焦，眼眶涨得像是要被撕裂，酸涩的眼球很干很疼，可是已经流不出眼泪了。<br/>他的手指抽搐着攥紧了脖子上的颈环，指甲碾着坚硬冰冷的金属，沉闷钝重地疼。</p>
<p>他被关在这里的第一天，就发现自己的脖子上被套了这样一个金属颈环。当时他还有些疑惑，为什么没有像之前一样给他戴上手铐限制他的行动，但是后来他就明白了。<br/>当时他已经在黑暗里躺了不知道有多久，空白封闭的房间令他失去了对时间的把握。床边有灯，但他开了一会儿就觉得眼睛受不了那光亮，又把它给关上了。门，下水道，通风口，所有能连接外界的路径，尽管知道是徒劳他还是全都试了一遍。声嘶力竭的怒吼一半出于呼救的目的，另一半也为发泄自身的绝望和恐惧，但终究毫无回应。就在他以为自己的下场就是在这间空洞简陋的房间里悲哀地等待饿死时，从门口传来了钥匙转动的声音。<br/>他警觉地坐起，迅速地调动起身体中所余不多的气力，一个翻身躲到了门后，双手握成拳放在身侧，预备着不管来人是谁都要打他个措手不及。可是他才刚刚发力跃起，还没来得及从门缝里窥见外面的人影，紧接着脖颈上传来的一阵夹杂着麻痹的剧痛就让他脚下趔趄着失了力，双膝一软，头晕眼花地一下跪倒在水泥地上。眼前被眩晕和疼痛所产生的模糊色块淹没前，他觉得自己似乎看到颈间的金属环上冒出了蓝荧荧的电火花。<br/>“别躲了，”门背后响起一个女人的声音，“除非你还想再挨一下。”<br/>她不急不缓地打开门，啪的一声按亮了房间里的灯。艾伦挣扎着抬起头，用还在适应突然变亮的光线以及刚刚被电击的目眩的双眼望过去，面前站着的是个黑色长发的女人，神情冷淡，看到他狼狈地趴在地上的样子表情也没有一点变化。她的右手握着一个带按键的小型仪器，大概就是刚才用来引发电流的东西，左手举着的托盘上放着食物。她把托盘放在脚边的地面上，然后一言不发地就打算转身离去。<br/>“等等！”艾伦喘着气把自己从地上撑起来，膝盖的骨头疼得像是要裂开了一样，可他现在顾不上那么多了，“你是谁？这里是哪里？”他咬牙站起身，拖着腿发狠地往前迈步，“把我关在这里到底是要干什么?”<br/>那个女人斜着眼睛看了看他，有那么一瞬间艾伦以为她不会理会他的任何问题，可出乎意料的是，她还是回答了。<br/>“我叫皮克，”她冷冷地开口，“这里是王宫地下被废弃的防空洞。把你关在这里是吉克的指示，与我无关，虽然我并不赞同。”<br/>“吉克……”艾伦念着这个对他来说仿佛象征着灾厄的名字，仇恨和愤怒又慢慢浮上他的脑海，但他小心地把它们藏在最深处的眼底，尽量装出一副人畜无害的单纯样子问道，“他到底打算要干什么？”<br/>皮克显然没有被他的拙劣演技骗到，只是不为所动地瞟了他一眼，不再说话，转身走出了门。随着咔哒的一声脆响，房间里又重归寂静。</p>
<p>第二天那个叫皮克的女人带着新的食物再来的时候，看到地面上放着的面包和汤都原封未动地摆在原地，脸上露出了些微不快的神色。艾伦坐在床上相当挑衅地盯着她，尽管身上的力量已经因为饥饿而所剩无几，他还是不愿意就此妥协随了对方的意，但皮克没说什么就转身离开了房间。过了一会儿，房门重新被打开了，然而令艾伦没有想到的是，这次来的却是吉克本人。<br/>“浪费食物可不好哦，艾伦，”吉克看了一眼地上已经干瘪了的面包，故意地用一副语重心长般的调子说，“不吃饭的话会长不大的。”<br/>“你做的那些事……你到底想干什么？”艾伦极尽所能凶狠地瞪眼看着他，咬牙切齿地问。<br/>“拿回本就属于我们的东西，仅此而已。”吉克脸上带着微笑，但语气里完全没有半分可容商量的意思，“艾伦，你迟早会明白的，我会让你明白的。”<br/>“利威尔先生呢？”艾伦继续追问道，不想去理会从对方身上透露出来的令人作呕的偏执与狂热，“你把他怎么样了？”<br/>“你还在关心那台出了故障的阿克曼啊。”吉克摇摇头，仿佛看到他犯下了什么最离谱的错误般痛心疾首地叹了口气，“也罢，在父亲那里欠下的正确教育，就由我这个做哥哥的来替你补上吧。”<br/>他朝旁边退了一小步，把门口的位置让了出来，招招手，示意门外的什么人进来。<br/>艾伦在惊愕中绷紧了双眼，几乎不敢相信自己看到的东西，双手颤抖，嘴唇磕磕绊绊地想要说话，可是一下子居然什么也说不出来。<br/>走进来的人是三笠。<br/>“三笠……？”艾伦觉得自己此刻既想不管不顾地痛哭出声，同时又止不住嘴角喜悦的上扬，他被这种又哭又笑的剧烈情感弄得舌头打了结，只能语无伦次地重复着同样的几句话，“太好了，你没事……真是太好了……”<br/>可是即使是在这种又惊又喜的强烈激动中，他也本能地察觉到，似乎有什么东西不对劲。三笠的神情看起来完全不像是认出了他的样子，对他说的话也没有任何反应。她只是沉默地，毫无表情地站在那里，甚至连视线也没有向他斜一下。<br/>艾伦想到了最坏的可能性，可是内心深处仍然抗拒着不愿意承认。他慢慢地，试探性地往前跨了一步，伸出手指小心地碰了碰三笠的脸颊。指尖触到的皮肤冷冰冰的，不带丝毫的血色，即使到了这样亲近的距离，三笠也依然像一尊僵硬的石像般一动不动。<br/>“三笠……你怎么了？”艾伦还是不死心，他抬起脸，拼命挤出一个再勉强不过的笑容，企图用语言试着去唤醒对方，“是我啊，是艾伦啊，你不……你不认得我了吗？”<br/>三笠对他的声音表现得毫无反馈，就像根本没有听到，也没注意到面前还有他这个人一般。这时，吉克突然在一旁“咳咳”地发出了一声刻意的咳嗽声。三笠机械般地转过头，空洞的眼神无声无息地略过了艾伦的脸。吉克对着她指了指艾伦，又指了指地上放食物的盘子。<br/>还没等艾伦反应过来，三笠便抓起地上的干面包，猛地塞进了他的嘴里。<br/>“什么？！等……”艾伦被她这一下呛得激出了眼泪，呼吸受窒，嘴唇被粗暴的动作刮出了血，“不！三笠……住手……”<br/>他艰难地抬手去抓对方的胳膊，可是三笠的手臂就像铁钳一样纹丝不动，仿佛听不到也看不到他的反抗般仍然使劲地将面包一味地往他的喉咙深处塞。艾伦感到嘴里的水分被吸干，气管被牢牢地堵塞住，条件反射地发出一阵阵窒息的干呕，可是嘴巴却被噎得连咳嗽都咳不出来，只能拼命扒拉着三笠想让她松手。好不容易咽下去了喉咙口的一小块，透了一口气，紧接着又被对方按着后脑勺强行喂进了更多的面包。直到他憋得满面通红，眼泪鼻涕狼狈地挂了整脸，因为呼吸不畅而感到阵阵天旋地转的眩晕，身体摇晃着就要倒下时，吉克才举手示意三笠停下来。艾伦一下子扑倒在地，捂着喉咙撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来，几乎要把肺都从喉管里吐了出来。<br/>“看到了吧，”吉克看着趴在他脚下，身体在痛苦中剧烈地抽搐喘息的艾伦，脸上毫无怜悯表情地说，“他们只是被造出来遵守命令的机器人偶，我让他们做什么他们就得做什么，你还要把这样的东西当作家人吗？”他的目光透过镜片冷冷地看向艾伦，“我才是你真正的亲人，艾伦，这下你总该明白了吧？”<br/>“你……”艾伦连咳了好几分钟才总算勉强止住了胸口的颤抖，可是即使屈辱的口水和眼泪都已经混杂着淌到了肮脏的地面上，他的眼神看起来仍然是未曾屈服的，他抬起袖子擦了把脸，被泪水浑浊了的瞳孔渐渐地恢复成往日烈焰般的金色，假如目光能转化成燃烧的子弹，吉克此时恐怕早已葬身于一片焚炙的火海了，“我恨你……”<br/>吉克看着他就像看着一个不听话的幼稚孩童，脸上同情多过无奈，然后仿佛十分惋惜般地摇了摇头，带着三笠离开了房间。<br/>艾伦颓丧地退了几步，全身脱力地倒回了床上。</p>
<p>自那之后很久都没有人再进到这个房间里来。艾伦已经基本放弃了向外求救，只是静默地躺在床上等待命运的处置。有那么一瞬间他也想到过死，只觉得曾经让他能够坚持活下去的理由现在已经一个都不剩了。他甚至已经拿起了装面包的盘子，打算砸碎后用边缘锋利的陶瓷片割开自己的喉咙，可是最终还是放弃了。<br/>利威尔先生绝不会想看到他这么做的，他茫然无神的脑子里，唯独只有这个念头还在清晰地闪烁着。<br/>于是他放下盘子，把那里面剩下的干巴巴的面包就着汤吃了，又从卫生间的水龙头里接了点水喝，然后重新躺回了床上保存体力，只用耳朵注意听着周遭的动静。黑暗的房间里时间流逝得很慢，一切都变得好像不真实起来，他的意识在漫长的等待中逐渐坠向昏沉。突然，从极其遥远，极其渺茫的地方，传来了一阵沉沉回荡的钟声，紧接着从某处响起了一声巨大的隆隆轰鸣，像是炮弹炸开时的声音，但很有规律，每间隔几秒就响一次，一，二，三，四，一共响了十下。<br/>钟鸣和礼炮，艾伦迟钝地想了起来，今天是停战十周年的纪念日，像往年一样，会举办盛大的庆典和纪念仪式，芙丽达女王会在公众面前发表演讲。而令他这个年纪的少年少女最期待的，是会从全国各地的学生中抽选出幸运的一批，获得到王宫里实地参观的机会，还能受到女王本人的热情接待。曾经他的梦想之一就是和利威尔一起去游览富丽堂皇，精美绝伦的王宫，去年阿尔敏收到抽中的邀请函时，他和三笠虽然嘴上不说，实际上心里都羡慕得要死。可是现在这些轻飘飘的梦想都显得仿佛像是虚无缥缈的浮云一般，既辽远得分明触不可及，又单纯得近乎幼稚可笑。<br/>至少这说明了一点，艾伦苦笑着对自己想，皮克没有骗他，他被关的这个地方真的是在王宫附近的地底下。<br/>这时，从房间的门口突然传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。艾伦坐起身，小声地吸了一口气，然后屏住呼吸，紧张地倾听着。<br/>来人似乎并没有拿着这个房间的钥匙，只是用铁丝之类的东西在拨弄着门锁试图将它撬开。过了一会儿，那人好像放弃了一般停止了捣弄锁孔，转而轻轻地敲了几下门。<br/>“谁？”艾伦不自觉地拔高了音调，试探性地问道，感到自己的嗓子在忐忑不安的期待中不知不觉变得干哑，听起来都快不像是自己的声音了。他咽了口唾液，手里抓紧了他唯一的武器——装面包的那个盘子。<br/>“是艾伦吗？”门后传来了一声清脆的，在这种情境下显得有些不合时宜的怯生生的问话。<br/>艾伦一下子愣住了，手中的瓷盘啪嗒一声摔在了地上，发出一声巨响，但却像奇迹发生了一般丝毫没有破裂，在满室黑暗中淡淡地反射着仅有的来自门口的那点光。<br/>“……阿尔敏？”他颤抖着声音念出了这个熟悉的名字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13<br/>“艾伦，三笠有和你在一起吗?”阿尔敏的声音在门后面问道。<br/>“三笠……被他们带走了……”艾伦低声地回答，脑中浮现的痛苦情景让他的嗓音几近哽咽，“她……她已经不认识我了，我上一次见到她的时候，她看起来好像所有记忆都被清除了一样，吉克控制了她，我喊她的名字也没有反应……”<br/>“我知道了，”阿尔敏用带有安抚性质的语气说，“艾伦，你稍微往后退一点，这个锁我打不开，只能用强的了。”<br/>艾伦退了两步，避到一边，屏住呼吸等待着。随着“嘣嘣”两声经过消音器处理的轻微枪响，门锁被子弹的冲力扭开，阿尔敏小心地推开门，走了进来。<br/>“你怎么会知道我在这里？”艾伦还未从一开始惊诧的感情中恢复过来，本能地问出了他能想到的第一个问题，“还有，你为什么会有枪？”<br/>“枪是利威尔先生给的，”阿尔敏说，看起来很镇定，他伸手摸到了房间里灯的开关，拨亮后开始谨慎地检视起这间房间和艾伦的状况来，“其他的就说来话长了。艾伦，你还好吗？身上有没有受伤的地方？”<br/>“你见到利威尔先生了？”蓦地听到这个朝思暮想的名字，艾伦猛地睁大了眼睛，颤抖的手指不自觉地紧紧抓住了阿尔敏正搭在他肩膀上的手，“他……没事吗？他没有被……被……”<br/>他的脑子里一瞬间闪过无数可怕的的画面，那些在过去两天里的清醒时和睡梦中都反复折磨着他的噩梦，每一次回过神来时都令他感到心脏僵硬发冷，牙齿彼此磕碰着打战，仿佛有一只无形的手死死地掐住了他的脖子，把他浑身上下的血液都抽干，而此刻要把那些恐惧和绝望用言语表达出来几乎是不可能的事。听到阿尔敏从唇间轻轻发出“嘶”的一声倒抽的气音，艾伦这才意识到自己没控制好力气，把对方的手臂都捏疼了。他连忙愧疚地缩回手，低下头含糊地说了声抱歉。<br/>“别担心，利威尔先生的话已经完全恢复了，”阿尔敏安慰地拍了拍他，露出一个体谅的微笑，“多亏了韩吉小姐的手艺。”<br/>“那他……他没有和你一起来吗？”艾伦有些茫然地问道，下意识地朝阿尔敏身后的门廊望去，以为会在那里看到利威尔的身影，可是什么都没有，“我想见见他……他现在在哪儿？”<br/>“艾伦，你仔细听我说，”阿尔敏反过来搭住他的肩膀，审慎地开口道，“地面上现在发生了我们没有预想到的情况，吉克带人劫持了女王和在场的其他参观群众，韩吉小姐和利威尔先生正在同他周旋。我接到上一条通讯时，韩吉小姐让我不管有没有找到你都在地下待命，等上面安全了再走原先的密道出去。”说到这里，他的脸色变得凝重起来，“但现在通讯器已经接不通了，恐怕是吉克他们用不知道什么方法干扰了无线信号，我们无从得知上面到底是什么情况。这明显是一次有预谋的袭击，依我看，我们还是先守在这里，等到事件解决以后通讯应该就能恢复，到时候我们再按照韩吉小姐的指示撤离。”<br/>“吉克……那个混蛋……”艾伦从喉咙深处发出低低的咆哮声，“我要宰了他……”<br/>他攥紧了手指，不由自主地抬眼望向头顶上油漆已然斑驳脱落的破旧天花板。就在这上面的某处，利威尔先生正在同吉克紧张胶着地对峙着。一想到上一次利威尔面对吉克的后果，他的内心就如同滚水般煎熬焦灼。阿克曼的口令是写在与生俱来的程序里的，即使机体被彻底重修过，指令也无法更改，否则他也就不会那么在意耶莲娜的事了。这就意味着，即使利威尔能做到在吉克眼皮底下隐藏自己是谁，恐怕也无法像以前一样自如地行动，再加上吉克手里至少还有几十个人质，利威尔很难近得了他的身。唯一的方法恐怕就是从远处开枪精准地一击毙命，将吉克和他所有可能的同伙一举拿下。但开枪的那一刻也就不得不暴露利威尔自己的身份，机会只有一次且只有一瞬间。他知道利威尔先生足够强也足够聪明，不会再中上次那样的圈套，可还是不由自主地为对方捏了把汗，脊背上一阵冷一阵热，心脏无规律地狂跳，咚咚咚地撞击拍打着薄薄的胸膛，让他几乎无法在这间房间里继续无所作为地待下去。<br/>“艾伦，你先冷静，现在我们什么都做不了。”阿尔敏抓紧了他的肩头，“我更在意的是，他们是怎么做到在王宫上下这么长的距离内进行信号覆盖的，按理来说要影响如此大的范围，需要一个相当大功率的机器才对，可是我一路上找过来并没有发现这样的装置……”<br/>室内短暂地陷入了沉默，那种独属于深埋地下的密闭空间的冷冰冰，死气沉沉的静谧厚重地笼罩了他们。片刻之后，艾伦仿佛从透不过气的深深河水中突然挣扎着抬起了头一般蓦地开了口。<br/>“是我。”他恍然大悟般地说，可是脸上的表情看起来却并不像是好不容易发现了问题答案后本该出现的轻松，反倒像是探出河面喘了一口气随即又坠入了刺骨寒冷深不见底的水中。<br/>“什么意思？”阿尔敏面露不解地看向他。<br/>“韩吉小姐曾经说过，我身上移植的电子皮肤可以放射出电磁波，借此增强对周围环境的感知力。”艾伦解释道，蒙着挫败感的愤恨在他的眼神中像阴翳般缓慢地弥漫开来，“他们就是利用了这一点，把我改造成了一个人形的信号干扰器，”他指指自己脖子上的颈环，“通过这个。”<br/>阿尔敏皱起眉，仔细地思索着他的话，然后脸上逐渐露出一副大事不妙的神情来。<br/>“如果真是这样的话，韩吉小姐他们可能有危险了。”他低声说，额上开始冒出了冷汗，“王宫内不允许携带具有实弹的枪支，负责安保的部队今天配置的都是仅有击晕效果的粒子束武器，是由电磁信号驱动的。如果他们能干扰通讯，恐怕也能干扰这种枪械的运作。”阿尔敏越说声音越低，透着一种危机临近的沉重肃穆，“吉克他们恐怕早有准备，他们带的肯定都是不会受电子信号影响的旧式枪弹，这下糟了。”<br/>“那……我们该怎么办？”艾伦失神地问，“阿尔敏，你能把这东西拆下来吗？”<br/>阿尔敏的视线沿着那圈颈环绕了一周，摇了摇头。<br/>“不可能会有那么简单的，”他艰难地说，声音听起来宛如灌了铁水一般，“而且，如果我猜得没错，这里面也许甚至还设置了炸弹，强行破坏的话可能就会爆炸……”<br/>沉默再一次地降临在他们俩的身上，比之前的更阴沉，更晦暗，沉甸甸地压着他们，像在森林大火中倒塌的粗重树木压着来不及逃脱的小动物，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被火焰烧尽吞没。艾伦在这样令人窒息的沉默中突然弯下腰，捡起地上被遗忘在一旁的盛过面包的盘子，狠狠地往墙上砸去。这一次脆弱的瓷盘应声破裂，无数形状不规则的碎片丁零当啷地滚落在地上，艾伦低身拣起其中最尖利的一片，抬手就要往自己的脖子上捅。<br/>“你在干什么！”阿尔敏猛地反应过来，扑上去挡开了他的手臂，“放开！快放开！”<br/>“只要我死了，这具该死的身体就不会再造成威胁了吧！”艾伦咬着牙，嘶哑地大吼出声，“要是我死了就能解决一切问题的话，那不是很简单吗！”<br/>“你疯了吗！”阿尔敏喊道，因为力气不及他而只能十分勉强地握住艾伦的手腕同他僵持着，“放开！肯定还有其他办法的！”<br/>“什么办法？”艾伦的眼里涨出鲜红的血丝，声嘶力竭地冲他喊了回去，“吉克手上有阿克曼的指令，利威尔先生对上他本来就处于劣势，现在因为我的缘故枪用不了，吉克又绑架了人质，说不定已经杀了好几个人，你说还能有什么办法？”他眼见着阿尔敏不肯松开他的胳膊，转而伸手就要去抢对方放在口袋里的手枪，“你不是带了枪吗？只需要一发子弹，一切都——”<br/>他突然噤了声，连带着阿尔敏也跟着收住了话，两人的动作同时停了下来，一齐将视线转向放着那把枪的衣服口袋。<br/>“你那把枪，你说是利威尔先生给你的，”艾伦颤抖着声线，尽量使自己维持住镇定地问道，“那把枪为什么刚才还能用？”<br/>“这把是……”阿尔敏慢慢地，小心地将那支冰冷坚硬的金属枪械从口袋中掏了出来，放在手中仔细地观察着，“这把手枪是旧式的，是装子弹的那种。”<br/>“把它给我，”艾伦沉声说，他的声音里透着强有力的冷静和坚决，看起来与刚才几近失去理智的那个他完全判若两人，“我要用它去亲手了结吉克，必须由我来做这件事。”<br/>“艾伦，”阿尔敏突然转换了话题，“我可以问你一个问题吗？”他目光炯炯地看着艾伦，吐出的语句仿佛在空荡荡的房间里引起了敲打般的回响，“你对利威尔先生的感情，是爱吗？”<br/>艾伦听到这个与当下情境并无关联的问题，不由得愣了愣，表情中透露出些许不解，但仍毫不犹豫地点了点头。<br/>“那现在驱使你行动的，是对利威尔的爱吗？”阿尔敏追问道，他的眼神如同明亮透彻的镜子，清晰地映出艾伦的脸，“还是对吉克的恨呢？”<br/>“都不是，”艾伦回答，眼睛里仿佛盛着茫茫燃烧的大片星火，“这是我自己的选择。”<br/>“我知道了，”阿尔敏深吸一口气，直视着艾伦坚定的双眼，重重地说，“我只有一个条件：我要和你一起去。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>